Vocaloid at Biscuit Land!
by Shiroi Karen
Summary: Putri Miku disiksa voodoo doll buatan Penyihir Gakupo dari Gua Sedotan untuk balas dendam dengan Pangeran Coco Kaito, kekasih Miku. Dibantu dengan Tukang Ngepel Jagoan Betawi Len, Rin, Luka, dan Slei'o'lei berusaha menyelamatkan biscuit land! / Pair : RinxLen, KaitoxMiku, LukaxGakupo. WARNING : isi lawakan semua, alur gaje, OOC, dll... Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- EDITED -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Hai hai minna-san! Aku Author newbie disini, ****Shiroi Karen! Ini fic pertamaku, jadi harap maklum kalo membingungkan atau gak lucu.**

**Miku : fic ini gaje nya luar biasa sampe dunia kiamat. Maka tolong siapkan kantong muntah atau baskom supaya anda bisa tidur dengan nyenyak (?).**

**Karen (alias saya! #geplaked) : iiihhhh****…**** Miku jahat yah! Kupastikan tidur lu gak nyenyak malam ini *evil smirk***

**Ted : (baca naskah) APA APAAN INI?! GUE CUMA TOKOH SELIWERAN NUMPANG LEWAT!**

**Karen : i****…****iya udah. Nanti peranmu kubikin SANGAAATTT PENTING deh. Tapi bacain desclaimernya duluuuu *puppy eyes* #warga sekampung tepar**

**DESCLAIMER**** : Vocaloid bukan milik author bejat! Semua produk produk di fic ini juga bukan punya author!**

**Kaito : YA ELAH AUTHOR! Lama amet! CEPETAN!**

**Karen : iya iya. Mulai aja yah? Yah? Yah?**

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land!**

**~ Chapter 1 : PROLOG ~**

Pada suatu hari, ada seorang gadis bernama Megurine Luka sedang membuat boneka. Bonekanya sangat aneh dan gila karena bentuknya sama percis dengan manusia #apahubungannya.

Tanpa disadari Luka, boneka itu adalah voodoo doll seorang putri di Kerajaan Lafake bernama Miku! Lafake adalah kerajaan di tengah lautan Milo dan kepulauan Cornflakes. Boneka ini sangat spesial karena bisa berjalan, bergerak, dan kepribadiannya sama dengan Miku. Dengan senang hati Luka mengundang sahabatnya benama Rin Kagamine, gadis yang punya kekuatan supernatural, untuk ke rumahnya dan memperlihatkan boneka itu.

Rin sangat menyukai boneka Miku. Ia bermain bersama boneka itu di taman dan menari-nari gembira. Ternyata boneka itu juga bisa bicara dan kata-kata nya hanya bisa didengar oleh sebagian orang, salah satunya Rin dan membuatnya tersadar bahwa boneka itu adalah voodoo doll dari putri Kerajaan Lafake.

Rin kaget dan langsung berhenti menari ketika mendengar boneka Miku menangis.

"A... Ada apa, VoodooMiku?" tanya Rin panik. Rin mulai membayangkan dirinya dijadikan jeruk rebus (?) oleh Luka karena membuat VoodooMiku menangis.

Tiba-tiba ada seekor elang bernama Ted **(reader : author gila -" elang aja dikasih nama)** menyambar dan mencengkram boneka itu, membawanya terbang tinggi dan menghilang.

~Sang putri yang bernama Miku di Kerajaan Lafake pun merasa tubuhnya tercengkram dan berteriak kesakitan.~

Ted membawa VoodooMiku ke sebuah pulau berwarna coklat di tengah lautan susu. Pulau itu bernama Coco Crunch. Sang pangeran di sana yang bernama Pangeran Coco Kaito melihat voodoo doll itu. Bonekanya sangat mirip dengan pacarnya, Miku, dari Kerajaan Lafake.

Kaito tidak mau Miku disakiti dan ia pun mengambil voodoo doll untuk dijaga #EAAAAAAAAAA...

Tapi, jauh di dalam lautan susu yang terdalam, ada sebuah gua plastik yang disebut Sedotan. Disana seorang penyihir tua yang jahat dan super duper ultra mega guanteng bernama Gakupo (DAFUQ?!) tinggal bersama hewan-hewan peliharaannya yang kejam. Ia adalah penyihir yang membuat boneka biasa milik Luka menjadi boneka VoodooMiku.

Sang penyihir mesum Gakupo sangat benci dan dendam pada Pangeran Coco Kaito karena Pangeran Coco Kaito membunuh ayah sang penyihir. Maka Gakupo melihat boneka yang mirip dengan Miku, Gakupo membuat boneka itu menjadi boneka voodoo Miku dengan harapan Gakupo bisa mengunakan boneka voodoo itu dan membuat Miku membeci Pangeran Coco Kaito dan menyakiti hati Pangeran Coco Kaito sehingga dapat dengan mudah ditaklukan..

Gakupo pun mengutus seekor HoneyStar Bee untuk merebut voodoo doll itu dari Pangeran Coco Kaito. Lalu para pasukan HoneyStar Bee masuk ke dalam kastil Pangeran Coco Kaito. Pangeran Coco pun sangat terkejut. Ia memanggil ksatria berperisai Oreo-nya yang sangat kuat dan memerintahkan mereka untuk melawan para HoneyStar Bee. Para HoneyStar Bee pun kalah dan membuat para ksatria berperisai Oreo bahagia.

Ternyata pasukan HoneyStar Bee hanyalah pajangan awal! Sebenarnya lawan mereka yg asli adalah pemanah Mini Corneto! Mereka bertempur 7 hari dan 7 malam dengna penuh semangat dan pengharapan (?). Pertarungan itu sangat sengit, bahkan sampe ada walang sangit nyebrang (maksud?)

Akhirnya, perisai Oreo terpecahkan dan eskrim Mini Corneto meleleh! Hasilnya SERI! Tapi para kesatria dengan perisai Oreo menggunakan jurus rahasianya yaitu... Di puter (tangan & kaki musuhnya sampe patah), di jilat (musuh dijilat sm peliharaan pasukan Oreo yaitu Hello Panda yang penuh bisa), dan dicelupin (musuh dicelupin ke dalem toxic waste karamel).

Maka, karena para Oreo bertarung dengan menggunakan senjata-senjata dari snack manis untuk melindungi Pangeran Coco Kaito, dan para HoneyStar melakukan perintah penyihir, perang tersebut disebut perang SEREAL (Serangan Eliminasi tuk Rebut Ambisi iLegal) (?)

Akhirnya pasukan HoneyStar menemukan boneka voodooMiku. Pangeran Coco Kaito pun menyadarinya dan kabur pergi menaiki perahu Astor dengan para prajuritnya yang terpercaya sambil membawa boneka voodoo Miku.

Ternyata prajurit-prajurit nya telah terhipnotis oleh penyihir tersebut dan malah menceburkan Pangeran Coco Kaito ke laut dan membawa boneka itu ke penyihir itu. Tapi rencana penyihir itu gagal total karena para prajurit Oreo telah larut ke dalam Laut Milo dan tidak bisa sampai ke dasar lautan itu. VoodooMiku pun tenggelam di laut Milo yang amat dalam.

~Di istananya, Miku mulai sulit mengambil napas. Tiap kali mengambil napas, yang ada adalah susu Milo.~

Hal itu memaksakan Gakupo untuk berenang di lautan Milo dan mengambil boneka voodoo itu. Sayangnya, boneka itu sudah terapung ke atas dan diambil Pangeran Coco Kaito.

Ternyata hewan peliharaan Kaito yang telah terhipnotis oleh Gakupo, Slei'o'lei, masih hidup dan menusuk Pangeran Coco Kaito dengan marshmallow hingga pingsan dan membawa Pangeran Coco Kaito dan VoodooMiku ke tempat Gakupo. Gakupo tertawa dengan sangat jahat dan kejam sampai-sampai gigi palsunya copot.

Lalu Gakupo memasukkan Pangeran Coco Kaito ke dalam Penjara Lolipop di dalam Gua Sedotan.

"Aku tak mau menghabisimu semudah ini. Aku mau menyiksamu secara perlahan," kata Gakupo sambil mulai menusuk-nusuk VoodooMiku yang sudah meronta-ronta. Kaito mengalami luka batin yang teramat mendalam membayangkan kondisi Miku sekarang..

**~TBC~**

**Karen : DAAAAHHH! Segini dulu!**

**Kaito : Coco Kaito****…**** Hiks****…****.**

**Ted : apannya yang ditambahin?! PENIPU!**

**Miku : sama****…**** gw Cuma acting penyakitan doank****…****..**

**Rin : I'm a MAGICAL GIRL! *nari muter muter***

**Luka, Gakupo, dan seluruh orang yang masih waras : no comment.**

**Karen : okey****…****.. readers sekalian, minta review yah!**


	2. Chapter 2 : makin gaje

**NYUAHAHAHA! (?) Author geblek muncul lagi! Kali ini Karen-chan yang imut imut nan aduhai ini mau ngelanjutin cerita sarab author sebelumnya! Gue apdet cepet, soalnya lagi niat. Cuma kemaren gak sempet nge post karena lagi ngungsi banjir. Gomen ne, minna-san...**

** Ted : *ngoceh menuntut perbaikan nasib***

**Yang lainnya : *bingung mau ngapain***

**Karen : MILKUAT!**

**Miku : *merasa terpanggil* nape?**

**Karen : (nyehehehe... Dasar bego) ahaha! Ahahahaha! Eh? Emm.. Gini. Tolong bacain desclaimernya.**

**Miku : emoh *menjauh***

**Yang lain : *ikut menjauh dari TKP***

**Karen : WOI! Ya elah... Yaudalah, balesin ripiu dulu..**

**Hibiki Kira : THANK YOU FOR THE RIPIU! *muah muah* huahahahaha! Emang cacad abis! Ini Reina Vessalius, kan? (Ini temen di sekolah Karen) nih udah diapdet! Saya berjanji, di chap selanjut selajutnya akan dibuat gakupo semakin cacad. Maap kalo ada yang membingungkan. Kalo mau tanya, boleh langsung tanya di review, boleh juga di PM. Namanya juga newbie, yah, maklumilah. Sekali lagi, ありがとう****!**

**Chalice07 : arigatou, Chalice-sensei! Aku sungguh ngakak baca review darimu, mungkin udah ketularan virus gilanya Gakupo kali... Wah! Enak donk ditimpuk es krim! Bisa dagang Campina dirumah :D. Miku akan muncul (diperkirakan) di chap 3. Soalnya Miku skarang tak berguna (Miku : *tampol Karen sampe kepala muter muter*) hahaha... Review mu gak gaje kok. Sekali lagi, thank you udah mau baca dan bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic yang amat teramat gaje ini. Maaf yah kalo chapter ini gak berkenan di hati. Semoga chalice-sensei tetep mau baca. **

**Karen : Daaaahhh... Mana tuh si Negi, Jeruk, Terong, Tuna, de el el? Gak ada? Bodo lah.**

**Karen : NIH YAAAAHHH... GUE BACAIN DESCLAIMERNYA! SIMAK BAKI BAKI (?)**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya GUE! Tapi fic nan mempesona ini punya GUE, KAREN WHITE-CHAN! *komputer meledak***

**Miku : *muncul* mulai ceritanya...**

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land! **

**~Chapter 2~**

Hewan peliharaan pangeran yang terhipnotis, seekor Slei'o'lay, telah sembuh. Ia pun pergi mencari bantuan. Setelah minum susu Dancow, ia sampai di rumah Luka (hah?). Slei'o'lay memberitahu masalah Pangeran Kaito pada Luka dan Rin yang kebetulan ada di situ. Rin bisa berbicara dengan anjing (krna dia super natural) pun memberi tau artinya pd Luka. Luka pun langsung beranjak dan pergi dengan Rin, ia sangat senang petualangan! Rin yang bisa mengetahui masa depan tidak mau ikut karena takut. Luka tdk peduli. Ia meminta Slei'o'ley menunjukan dimana kepulauan Coco Crunch berada. Slay'o'ley pun mengongong, tapi Luka tidak mengerti apa artinya. Luka bertanya pada Rin, apa yang Slay'o'ley katakan. Tetapi karena Rin tidak mau ikut dalam petualangan ini, Rin tdk memberi tau jawabannya.

Luka memohon mohon, tapi Rin tetap tidak mau. Tapi akhirnya ia mengalah dan memberitahu letak kepualuan Coco Crunch pada Luka.

Luka : haaahhhh!? Di tengah Lautan Milo!? Boong bgt! Jgn boong!

Rin: enak aja! Beneran lah! Ngapain boong!

Luka :ih! Beneran! Tanya aj tu anjing!

Rin: oke oke.. coba bentar..

Slei'o'lei : guk guk guk! Guk guk guk guk!

Rin : (masih menerjemahkan pake google translate)

Luka : Slei'o'lei kok ngomongnya 'guk guk' sih? Gak COOL! Gak mecing pula!

Rin : (kehilangan konsentarsi) lah abis ngomongnya apa? Dimana mana anjing tu 'guk guk'! Bukan 'ngek ngek kreok DUER (?)'

Luka : harusnya lucu sesuai namanya!

Rin : jadi suaranya 'slei slei'?

Luka : jangan! Nanti lidah anjingnya selip (?)

Rin : oh.. gimana kalo 'olay olay'?

Luka : jangan! Nanti dikira promosi Biore!

Rin : apa hubungannya sama Biore?

Luka : bodo lah

Rin : ya jadi apa?! Sms gak pernah, nelpon gak pernah!

Luka : GUE GAK PUNYA HP!

Rin : halah! Rotan aja punya! Masa HP gak punya?!

Luka : kalo rotan itu wajib punya disetiap rumah, buat mukulin si Gakupyon (?)

(A/N : Don't try this at home, try this outdoor *plak)

~Skip Time yang gak guna~

Rin telah berhasil mentranslate dengan google translate setelah nanya sama simsimi dan anjingnya blue's clues (?)

Rin : Tuh! Aku bener!

Luka : ih! Dia cuma ngomong 'slei slei slei slei' (Slei'o'lei : *death glare*)! Mana aku tau dia bener ato kaga!?

Rin : beneran! Nih tanya aj ya sm dia!

Slei'o'lei: guk guk guk! Guk guk guk! (ini bahasaku. Apa bahasamu?)

Luka : WOI!

Rin : ih! Knp? kamu gak percaya sama akuh?

Luka : gak -_-"

Slei'o'lei : GUK!

Lalu 'anjing yang entah spesiesnya apa' itu menggigit rok Luka dan menyeretnya

Luka : aaa! Halppp! I'm being eaten by a dog!

Rin : Ra-bi-es

Slei'o'lei : guk guk!

Luka : (terseok seok) woii! Rin! Bantuin donk!

Rin : (pasang pose mikir) bentar dia ngomong sesuatu!

Luka: ngomong apaan?

Rin: katanya kita suruh ikutin dia

Luka : napa? Kok gtu

Rin: kita mau diajak ke Laut Milo katanya..

Luka : HAH!? Buat apaan!? Ʃ( ° °|||)

Slei'o'lei : GUK GUK!

Lalu Slei'o'lei memberikan segelas susu Dancow. Emang dasar tu anjing pelit, 1 susu dibagi bagi buat 3 orang... Katanya susu mahal.

Setelah mereka menelan habis susu itu, mereka terkirim ke tempat lain dan jatuh ke Pulau Yupi, salah satu pulau di Kepulauan Coco Crunch

Rin : aduh! Lengket!

Luka: WOW! Nyam nyam!

Slei'o'lei : sekarang kita harus cepet!

Rin : *kaget* uwaaa! Dia bisa ngomong!

Slei'o'lei : ini kan dunia gue (Miku : World is MINE! Not yours!) Salam kenal aku anjing slei'o'lay gratisan dari kotak Recheese Nabati ( buy 1 box recheese get 1 piece slay olay)

Luka: yeayea -.-' salam kenal

Rin : jing, buat apa lu bawa kita ke sini?

Slei'o'lei : tuanku dipenjara oleh seorang penyihir!

Luka : dihhhh! Trus apa hubunganya sama kita!?

Slei'o'lei : kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih. Kalian telah membuat boneka voodoo seorang putri, orang yang akan dinikahi oleh tuanku.

Luka : terpilih buat apa hah? Jd budak tuan mu? Ogah.

Rin : ya! Kau pikir dia siapa bisa nyuruh nyuruh kita?!

Slei'o'lei : kalau kalian berhasil menyelamatkan tuanku, kalian boleh datang ke sini kapan saja dan mendapat kekuatan spesial sesuai kemampuan kalian

Luka : ngapain ke sini lagi coba!?

Slei'o'lei : kalian boleh makan apapun yang ada di sini

Luka: STUJU!

Sepertinya kita harus menghilangkan sifat vegetarian seorang Luka Megurine, dan menggantinya dengan 'candytarian' -abaikan-

Rin : berarti aku boleh makan kamu?

Slei'o'lei : suka suka lah.. aku ga enak rasanya kaya anjing di duniamu

Luka : gmn klo kita berhasil nyelamatin pangeranmu kita jadi putri di dunia ini? Dan kita boleh minta apa aja?

Slei'o'lei : Nawar nawar mulu lu! Lu kira ini pasar Tanah Abang?

Luka : yah... Gini gini gue sering belanja di Malioboro

Rin : lu belanja apaan? Batik?

Luka : enggak. Belanja ikan tuna.

Rin : hah? Emang ada?

Luka : Ada!

Rin : yang bener?

Luka : iye!

Slei'o'lei : tunggu... Gw jadi curiga nih... Lu belanja di Malioboro di Jogja kan?

Luka : hah? Enggak di cuma di Jogja kok. Di Jakarta juga ada.

Rin & Slei'o'lei : hah? *cengo*

Luka : iya! Itu loh, yang ada di mall itu! Yg tempat kita pernah ketiban dus Nata w Coco, trus kita koma, dibawa ke rumah sakit, trus ilang ingetan.

Slei'o'lei : (ilang ingetan tapi lu inget -")

Rin : ohh.. Carefur? (Karen : gini bukan tulisannya?)

Luka : nah iya! Itu!

Slei'o'lei : buset dah! Carefur sama Malioboro jauh amat! Gak ada mirip mirip nya

Luka : loh? Mirip kan? coba kalo huruf c diganti m, r diganti l, e diganti i, f diganti o, u diganti b, r diganti o, trus belakangnya ditambahin ro.

Rin : BANYAK AMET NGEGANTINYA!

Slei'o'lei : *speechless*

Slei'o'lei : udahlah! Ini obrolan makin lama makin ajaib aja! Kembali ke laptop!

Luka : Gue gak punya lap.. Mrghpffthh *mulut disumpel jeruk*

Rin : *deathglare* oke ! Kita disuruh ngapain sekarang?

Slei'o'lei : menyelamatkan tuanku

Rin : sebelom itu, napa kita yg terpilih?

Slei'o'lei : karena kalian telah membuat boneka voodoo Putri Marie Miku Regal, putri kerajaan Lafake

Luka : MFRGGHHHGHKRRFTFGHHH!

Rin : berisik lu!

GEPLAKED! TUING! JEDER! *main Angry Bird*

Dah dah balik ke topik..

Rin : jadi kita harus ngebebasin tuan lu dari penjara si penyihir? MANA BISA! Gue masih cebol (nyadar juga) gini!

Luka : lagian penyihir kan punya magic. Mana bisa kita ngelawan?

Slei'o'lei : tenang. Gue bakal ngajarin lu SIHIR!

Rin : hah? Bisa lu? Wes, jago juga lu jadi anjing!

Slei'o'lei : et dah panggilannya kaga enak banget. Ganti!

Luka : jadi apa?

Slei'o'lei : panggil gue ustad SleiAbdulahBinOLeiAbiddin

Rin : abis naik haji lu?

Luka : yasuda! Kita mulai latiannya!

Slei'o'lei mulai mengajari Luka dan Miku SIHIR, yaitu 'nyot nyot dikenyot NYOT' dan sihir 'laif is nefer flet' yang katanya bakal berguna untuk masa depan bangsa.

**~TBC~**

**Karen : GILA! Gak kebayang bisa jadi sejauh ini! Tadinya ni fic berawal dari cerita temen author, si Chalsey Kazumi, main sambung cerita sama temen author yang satu lagi, Faline. Trus Karen nge edit beberapa kata kata yang ngebingungin & nama namanya diganti. Jadilah fic ini! Makasih buat Chalsey Kazumi-senpai dan Faline-senpai! ありがとう****!**

**Rin : *ngacangin Karen* Sumpah, endingnya ngegantung banget. Lanjutin dikit lah!**

**Karen : g mau. Ide mandek**

**Kaito : GUE YANG UDAH MENGABDI SAMA LU, CUMA DIBIKIN CHARA NUMPANG HINGGAP?!**

**Ted : senasib**

**Gakupo : *teriak histeris* gue sangat OOC! *nyihir author jadi caterpillar***

**Karen : APE SIH LU, PENYIHIR JADI JADIAN?!**

**Miku : *tetap sabar biar gak cepet tua***

**Luka : anyway, minta review yah! Kepekaan anda sangat kami harapkan untuk menewaskan author yang bejat dan...**

**Karen : *motong pembicaraan* *anak baik*nee, Luka-san! Mau ngomong bentar boleh?**

**Luka : ...**

**Karen : okeh.. gue punya KUIS! Buat para reader sekalian. Mungkin di chapter depan akan dimasukan chara Len. Masalahnya,,,, dia mau jadi apa? **

**PERTANYAAN : APA JABATAN / PERAN LEN UNTUK CHAPTER KEDEPAN?**

**READERS JUGA BOLEH NGASIH USUL CHARA UNTUK DITAMPILKAN BESERTA DENGAN JAWABANNYA**

**Karen : Reader sekalian boleh mengusulkan APAPUN untuk jabatan Len. Yang cacad dan gak masuk akal juga boleh. Semakin edan semakin baik.**

**Len : gue harus jadi insinyur doktor profesor sarjana ... *geplaked***

**Karen : nyahahahaha... Jadi batas terakhir pemberian jawaban tanggal 31 Januari 2013. Nanti jawaban tergila dan terbaik akan dimasukin jadi ide cerita.**

**All : JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DAN JAWAB KUISNYA! **


	3. Chapter 3 : bingung judulnya apa

**Hello! Vocaloid at Biscuit Land kembali lagi! Maap banget nih kalo update nya lama. Karen sampe sekarang mandek dek dek... Ditambah lagi seminggu penuh ulangan dan PR... Gomen ne...**

**Buat jabatannya Len, Karen masih bingung setengah idup. Ada yang bilang jadi putra duyung, babu, pacar Kaito, dll... Pengennya sih jadiin putra duyung. Cuma jalan ceritanya takut gak nyambung. Gomen ne... Liat aja deh di cerita dibawah ini!**

**Sebenernya chap ini adalah HASIL PEMIKIRAN saya yang belom kelar. Jadi kalo pendek, maklumi sajah. Saya juga masih bingung dengan lanjutan ceritanya... Jadi masih mikir mikir dulu lanjutannya...**

**Nah, daripada reader nungguin Karen mikir sampe kiamat, mendingan Karen publish ceritanya sebagian dulu deh. Sori kalo kependekan... **

**Yosh! Kita langsung aja ke TKP!**

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land!**

**~Chapter 3~**

Slei'o'lei : grr... Udalah! ayo cepat!

Rin : uwa! Oke oke!

Luka: kita hrs kmana?

Slei'o'lei : lautan milo lah!

Slei'o'lay pun memberi mereka sepasang baju selam Ginger Bread yang entah fungsinya apa dan mereka pun pergi dengan misi menyelamatkan Pangeran Coco Kaito.

Mereka pun menyelam. Sang penyihir ganteng, Gakupo, melihat mereka lewat bola kristalnya dan marah!

Gakupo : sialan! Apa apaan mereka!? Siapa mereka hah!? Jawab gue, woi Coco! Ato ga gue tusuk ni voodoo doll kekasih lu

Coco Kaito : jangan! Ampun ampun! Tapi gue gak tahu siapa mereka..

Gakupo : pembohong! *ambil jarum* gue tusuk nih!

Coco Kaito : jangan! Gue bener-bener gak tau! Kumohon jangan menyakiti boneka itu!

Gakupo : cih!" *tusuk boneka pake jarum*

sementara itu, Putri Marie Miku Regal : aduuhhh! Ahh! (Ini kesakitan. Jangan mikir yang engga engga)

Coco Kaito: jangan!

Gakupo : udah di tusuk koq

Coco Kaito : apa salah gue sih?! Kayanya ga pernah salah apa-apa ama elo

Gakupo : HEH! GA USAH PURA PURA BEGO! LU UDAH JADI INSINYUR MASIH AJA BEGO! DASAR PEMBUNUH!

Coco Kaito : dahell?! Pembunuh apaan?!

Gakupo : lu yg bunuh Babe gue!

*jreng jerejrengjrengjreng tak bum ces* (sound effects)

Coco Kaito: APA?! *Jengjengjengjeng* Info dari mana itu?! Berani-beraninya kau memfitnahku!

*tratatatatat*

Gakupo : jgn bego! Gue liat sendiri lu yg bunuh bapak gue!

*tak bum ces tak ces tak CES*

Coco Kaito: enak aja! Saya tidak pernah melakukan hal sperti itu!

*jderrrrrglegarglegar*

Gakupo : BRISIK BANGET SIH! GATAU KITA LAGI SRIUS APA?!

SoundManager: ekh.. Sorry-sorry go on dont stop

Gakupo : *jder!* *SoundManager berubah jadi jangkrik* rasain tuh. rese sih. makannya jgn nyari ribut ama penyihir amatir kayak gue

Coco Kaito : OMG! Omg omg omg! Jangan sakiti aku!

Sementara mereka teriak teriakan gaje, Luka, Rin, dan Slei'o'ley sudah semakin dekat dengan Sedotan. Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok Milkuat menghadang mereka dan membentuk pagar.

Rin : FOOD!

Luka : MINEEE!

Rin : *menyadari sesuatu* o yeah! Ai forgat! Hau ken wi tek e breath in e Milo? En Milo is coklet! Hau ken wi si?! (Baca : oh yeah! I forgot. How can we take a breath in a Milo? And Milo is chocolate! How can we see?!)

Luka : (ngomong apa sih lu?) Em.. Aha ha ha ha.. Kau benar! Ahahahahaha.. *menjawab apa adanya*

Slei'o'lei : *combo speechless* hah.. Sudah sudah.. Anggap aja ini keajaiban dunia ke delapan

Rin : oh yaudah

Milkuat1 : *dari tadi dikacangin* berani beraniny kalian ke sini!

Milkuat2 : time to die!

Slei'o'lei : grrrr! Gukgukgukgukgukgukguk!

Milkuat1: roarr!

Milkuat2 : ROAR!

Slei'o'lei : GUK!

Milkuat1 : ROAR!

Slei'o'lei : GUK!

Milkuat2 : ROAR!

Slei'o'lei : GUK!

Rin & Luka: BAC*T!

Lalu Rin dan Luka menggigit-gigit dan memukul pagar Milkuat, tapi tdk terjadi apa-apa, karena mereka milKUAT.

Rin: hosh hosh... *kecapean* Gila! Tiap hari kalian minum Scott Emulsion, yah?

Milkuat2 : wah.. Engga tuh.

Milkuat1 : kita ngemut Alpenliebe tiap hari. *curhat*

Slei'o'lei : oke... Jadi gimana kita bisa masuk?

Milkuat1 : gini mas.. Jadi kalo ada yang mau masuk, itu harus atas dasar kepentingan bisnis.

Luka : jadi Sedotan lagi butuh pegawai? Buat apaan?

Milkuat2 : katanya sih dia lagi butuh orang yang bisa baca pikiran orang lain, menghipnotis, bisa ngomong sama roh roh, dll. Apa sih tu namanya? Duku? Duren? Du.. Duu... Duuu... Scooby Doo?

Slei'o'lei : Dukun?

Milkuat1 : nah iya! Itu!

Luka : itu sih masalah keciiilll... Dia adalah dukun! *ngejungkirbalikin si Rin yang entah fungsinya buat apa*

Rin : *jadi penari balet pro (?)*

Slei'o'lei : oke... Jadi si dukun disuruh ngapain?

Milkuat3 : menekutehe... Dah! Masuk aja! *ngegotong Rin ke dalem Sedotan*

Rin : EMAAAAAAKKKKK!

Luka : bye Rinny~ have a nice day (?)

Slei'o'lei : dasar kau begoooo... DIA KAN TEMEN LU! KALO DIA KENAPA NAPA GIMANA?!

Luka : weh! Bener juga lu! Gimana dong?

Slei'o'lei : apa boleh buat. Kita tinggal tunggu perkembangan zaman.

Lalu Luka dan Slei'o'lei menunggu Rin diluar Sedotan.

Sementara itu didalem Sedotan...

Milkuat1 : Hei anak kecil! Berhenti menangis!

Rin : whaaaaaa... Aku takyuuuuutttt *nangis*

Milkuat2 dan Milkuat1 pun menggiring Rin kepada Gakupo melewati gorong-gorong di Sedotan. Tiba tiba, Milkuat2 terpeleset! Wah, apa gerangan yang terjadi?! *JENG JENG JEEEEEENNNGGGGGG!*

Tentu saja dia jatoh.

Milkuat2 : WEH! Kenapa gue jatoh?! SIAPA TUKANG NGEPEL NYA?!

Len (si tukang pel) : *wajah takut takut* ma-maap... Gue dari dulu lagi nyoba ngepel ni lantai, tapi gak kering kering. Orang gua ini ada di dasar laut... Gimana mau kering?

Milkuat1 : dasar! Alesan aja lu! *menghampiri Len*

Lalu Milkuat1 dan 2 menonjok Len dan Len pun mental dengan selow mosyen (?)

Len : *marah* weh! Nyari ribut! Sini lu!

Lalu Len yang marah berubah jadi Huluk (?) Yang badannya segede Aderai dan kakinya jadi ekor duyung.

Len : Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy duo attack! Tendangan Super Waaaaaaxxx!

Milkuat1 dan 2 : *kelempar ke WC, lalu ke flush*

Sementara itu penyihir kesayangan kita ini, Gakupo sedang ingin ke toilet, tetapi terhalang ketika menyadari bahwa klosetnya mampet oleh Milkuat1 dan 2.

Gakupo : ASTAJIM! Ada apa ini?!

Milkuat1 : si Pitung beraksi lagi, tuaaaannnn...

Gakupo : wah... Si Pitung Len itu? Dasar... Tiap hari mencuri ketimun. Sekarang dia telah merobohkan USA (?) dengan sekali tonjokan! Apa sih maunya?! Ini... Ini... INI! TAK BISA DIBIARKAN!

Milkuat2 : yaudah jangan bediri disini aja. Sono hukum si Len!

Gakupo : tapi aku kan kebelet BAB! Gimana dong?

Milkuat1 : menurut saya sih.. Mendingan Bapak BAB di sungai!

Gakupo : wah, tak boleh itu. Saya bisa kena undang undang sungai dan air bersih!

Milkuat2 : bener juga yah. Kalo gitu, tanya sama peramal aja! Dia tau segalanya! Peramalnya namanya Rin, dia udah kita bawa masuk.

Gakupo : bagus juga ide lu, Mil! Yaudah. Gue ketemuin si Rin dulu deh.

Milkuat1 : nah entu kita begimana?

Gakupo : mau toilet baru hanya dengan 6.000?

Milkuat2 : hah? *keringetan (?)*

Gakupo : coba Harpic! Kemasan kecil cuma enem ribuan!

Tuang sedikit... (Noel noel kloset biar ketuangnya sedikit aja), Menunggu... (Melototin klosetnya), Sikat (sikat gigi pake pepsodent), Siram (nyiram taneman sambil ngasih pupuk), Toilet kembali baru!

Milkuat1 : wow, aku mau pake Harpic! (walau gunanya buat kita gak ada)

Lalu Gakupo pun lari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju tempat Rin. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak tembok yang melayang (?), karena biaya renovasi akan ditanggung emaknya. IA HANYA INGIN BAB!

Sementara itu di tempat Rin,

Rin mendekati Len yang badannya aji gile gede nya.

Rin : *terkejut* apah?! Kau kah si Pitung, si tokoh Betawi cap protokol?

Len : siapa kau?

Rin : ini aku! Ibumu (?)

Len : Aku TIDAK punya ibu sepertimu! *jujur*

Rin : dasar KAU anak DURHAKA! Berani beraninya menolak ibumu sendiri!

Len : orang gue jujur!

Rin : ngaku lu! Kalo nggak tak sabet lo!

Len : gue ngaku kok. *berubah ke wujud babu nya, karena author takut ngeliatnya*

Rin : ngaku apa?

Len : gue suka sama elu *cium tangan Rin*

Rin pun nge blush parah. *EAAA EAAA EAAA EAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

Gakupo akhirnya tiba di surga (?)

Gakupo : Hei kau! Pasti namanya Rin!

Rin : eh... I-iya!

Gakupo : kau peramal kan? GUe butuh lu! Sekarang juga! Ikut gue!

Rin : eh?! Eh?! *digotong ke ruang kerjanya Gakupo*

Len : BERHENTI KAU HAI PECUNDANG! *ngejar Gakupo*

Akhirnya terjadilah kejar kejaran yang tiada tara nya (?)

UNTUNGLAH!

(Apa?)

RIN sudah mempelajari jurus 'laif is never flet', jadi lantai gua yang tadinya flat mendadak jadi naik turun! (Ha?)

Gakupo menjadi kesusahan berlari di jalan naik turun gunung itu sehingga kecepatan larinya melambat.

Rin : Len! Tolong aku!

Sementara itu Len yang mengejar Rin mendengar teriakan Rin! Ia berlari..berlari... BERLARII! Dan akhirnya iaaa...

.

.

.

.

Kecapean... (#GUBRAK!)

Len : R-Rin... Gue... Gakk kuaattttt...

Rin : tidaakkkk! LEEENNN!

Len : RIIIIINN!

Len dan Rin pun saling menggapai (?), namun semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang (?)

Len yang hampir mencapai Rin terpaksa tinggal nama karena kena sibakan rambutnya Gakupo dengan sangat elegan (?).

Rin : TIDAAAAKKKK! LEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!

**~TBC~**

**Karen : Tuh.. Pendek kan? Dan mungkin gak lucu -"**

**Len : kok gue jadi... Jadi apaan tuh? Cleaning Service!**

**Karen : enggak kok. Lu jadi babunya Gakupo, sekaligus jadi putra duyung, karena lu berubah jadi duyung pas jadi Huluk. Jadi... Semua saran Reader akan Karen pakai!**

**Len : argh! Gue gak terima kalo peran gua aib semua! READER, SILAHKAN ANDA MENJAWAB KEMBALI KUISNYA, 'APA PERAN LEN DI FIC INI'!**

**Karen : oke! Jadi Reader boleh usul aaapapun, dan TANPA BATASAN WAKTU (kecuali kalo fic ini udah complete).**

**Karen : ah iya... Karen takut fic ini kepanjangan kalo ngebalesin review nya readers disini. Jadi Karen ngikutin teladannya author Ryu Kago, yaitu balesin lewat PM! Tapi bagi yang gak punya account di Fanfiction ini, akan Karen bales didalem fanfic.**

**Okeee! Bales yg gak login, yah!**

**Hidden : makasih atas usulnya! Karen usahain Len akan menjabat jadi ini!**

**Gaby : em.. Gaby-chan gak usah berlebihan... Aku ini hanyalah seorang manusia yang hina. Anyway, thanks udah memuji, yah! ****ありがとう****!**

**Nekoneko Yosh : hem... Jadi partner? Kayaknya boleh juga tuh! Tapi kalau soal dicuri sama Slei'o'lei, mungkin akan Karen pertimbangkan. Gomen neee... Makasih udah mau baca dan Review \(^****^)/ **

**Karen : oookkkeee... Yang login akan Karen bales di PM sebentar lagi. Sabar yaa...**

**Karen : Karen-san juga minta maap pada pendukung yang minta Gakupo jadi tambah cacad dan OOC... Sayangnya batas abnormal Gakupo tidak bisa saya tambah.**

**Luka : yah.. Yah.. YAH! Kenapa?**

**Karen : saya kena santet nya Gakupo... Di sekolah, setelah saya publish fic ini, saya nyanyi 'Dancing Samurai' di sekolah bareng temen-temen. Nyanyi di sekolah? Maklum lah.. Temen Karen, si Hibiki Kira, tiap hari bawa bawa kumpulan lyrics sekoper. Jadi tiap hari di sekolah kalo lagi istirahat, kita suka nyanyi bareng. PAS saya nyanyi 'Dancing Samurai', temen-temen Karen, si Hibiki Kira dan LyraKuruta404, bilang kalo suara saya mirip Gakupo. Saya merasa kena kutukan, karena saya pengennya mirip sama Kaito atau Miku (#ngarepbanget?Bodo)**

**Gakupo : HUAHAHAHA! Rasain lo thor!**

**Karen : *nangis***

**Karen : Ah iya! Karen juga kerjasama sama author LyraKuruta404 bikin fic Hunter x Hunter. Gak pernah nonton Hunter x Hunter? Gak papa, koq. Fic nya sama sekali gak ada hubungannya sama anime nya, karena semua chara keliwat OOC. Judulnya 'Hunter x Hunter Cinderella Hunterella'. Bagus dan Ngelawak kok. Bagi yang berminat baca, silahkan...**

**Miku : Eh?! Promosi dia!**

**Gon (salah satu chara di Hunter x Hunter) : bairin lah. Toh LyraKuruta404 udah promosiin Karen di fic nya. Jadi bales budi lah.**

**Akhir kata...**

**REVIEW!**

**Gon : dan jangan lupa baca fic kita! *ngarep***


	4. Chapter 4 : GAK NYAMBUUUNNGG!

**Hai Minnaaaa~ balik lagi nih ke Biscuit Land!**

**Sebelumnya, Karen minta maaaaaaaaafffff karena baru mengetahui dari reader bahwa masukin nama merek di fic itu melanggar guidelines. Makasih ya udah memperingatkan. Emang bener ya? Maklum lah, Karen kan gak jago bahasa inggris (dan males bacanya). Saya kan bego.**

**Nah, jadi Karen BERUSAHA mensensor dalam penggunaan nama produk disini dengan cara melesetin nama produk (contoh : Harpic - Harpac (?) atau Harahap (?))/dikasih bintang berkelip (?). Karen harap reader tidak merasa terganggu dengan aksi pensensoran ini.**

**Ah ya! Untuk memudahkan reader, Karen bikin kamus kecil di bawaaaaaaaaahhhhhh banget mengenai nama merk yang diubah. Okay?**

**Mungkin Karen akan memilih milih dalam mensensor, soalnya Karen gak mungkin nulis tanda bintang disetiap dialog nya Milkuat1, 2, dll. Nanti fic ini jadi Planetarium... (?)**

**Yang penting kan Karen tidak mengejek produk tertentu. Jadi walaupun dipake di fic, gapapa lah.**

**Oh iya! Balesin review bagi yang gak login yah! Ingat, yang login dibales di PM**

**Clover 4 Leaves : udah ditambahin! Makasih atas usul penambahannya. Maaf kalau reviewnya baru dibalas di chapter ini. Internet Karen entah kenapa bermasalah jadi nerima reviewnya lamaaaaaaaa banget. Anda boleh usul lagi kok! Tanpa batas waktu! Makasih yah udah mau mereview!**

**Nekoneko Yosh : makasih udah mau mereview! Kalo nasib Len-sama... tidak diketahui XD soalnya masa depannya terlalu cerah sampe profesinya gonta ganti mulu. Yang jelas nasibnya lebih bagus dari Gaku-pyon koq!**

**Guest : makasih atas pujiannya! Em... Gomen ne... Karen kan males baca guidelines nya. Tapi, thanks for the info! Chap ini akan Karen usahakan bikin mengikuti guidelines. Thanks udah memperingatkan yah! I really appreciate it! Dan thanks udah mereview!**

**Karen : ookkkeee... Yang Karen terima reviewnya baru segitu. Jadi yang dibales segitu. Nanti yang lain menyusul di chap depan!**

**Kaito : *bawa es krim* CEPETAN! Lama bener ceramahnya!**

**Karen : WHA! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomeeeeeeeeeennnn. Oke...**

**Karen : Ayo kita LANJUTKAN!**

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land**

**~Chapter 4~**

Akhirnya Gakupo BERHASIL menculik Rin setelah pergulatan lahir batin dengan si HulukPitungMalinKundang... gajelah spesiesnya. dan membawanya hingga neraka kedua (?)

Ternyata, meeting room (?) Gakupo juga merupakan tempat pangeran Coco Kaito ditahan! *jeng jeng jeng JEEEEEEENNNNGGGGGGGG*

Gakupo : oke. RIN! Lu peramal kan? Gimana cara gue bisa BAB?

Rin : lah? Entu yang mau BAB kok jadi nanya ke gue?

Gakupo : CEPET KASIH TAU! Kalo enggak si Milkuat1&2 akan ku FLUSH! *megang tombol flush sambil berkonsentrasi (?)*

Rin : (apa ruginya buat gue? Tapi entah kenapa gua takut) TIDAAAKK! MILKUAT!

Sodara sodara sekalian! Ternyata seorang KAGAMINE RIN telah JATUH CINTA pada seorang Milkuat!

Didorong dengan rasa pede, ingin tahu (bukan tempe), dan tingkat kecemburuan yang tinggi (bahkan ke tinggian sampe mentok dan menjebol atap rumah author (?)), Len bangkit dari maut dan kembali mengejar Rin! (YAAAAYYY)

Len berlari menuju kantor Gakupo, berlari... Berlari.. Lalu ia mengoper bola ke Ronaldo, Ronaldo mengoper ke Jackie Chan (?), Jackie Chan menendang bolanya ke gawang dan GOOOOOOOOLLLLL!

Ha? Salah ya?

Oh, bego gue...

Oke... Len sampai di ambang pintu ruang kerja Gakupo! Tapi dia bingung cara masuknya karena dia tidak pernah melihat pintu sebelumnya (?)

Len : wuhalahalahalah... Mampus gue... Gimana cara masuknya nih?

Ternyata pintunya adalah pintu otomatis yang sudah terbuka sendiri! Tapi dasar di Len bego, dia tidak tahu bahwa pintunya udah kebuka (#plak)

Untunglah pintu itu dilengkapi dengan pemberitahuan otomatis (#apaantuh?)

Pintu : WOI! Mau masuk gak sih?! Cape nih!

Len : oh udah kebuka... Oke gue masuk.

Len pun melangkah masuk sambil membawa pedangnya yang entah dia dapetnya kapan. Kata author sih buat souvenir

Setelah melewati pintu pertama, ternyata masih ada pintu kedua, tapi pintu itu tidak berpintu (maksud?)

Len melangkahi pintu itu. Kali ini dia sudah mengetahui cara memasuki pintu! *syukur sembah sujud*

TOOOOOEEEEEEETTTTTT! BELENGEEEKK! TRATATATAK! BUAM BUAM!

Terdengar bunyi yang amat sangat ajaib dari arah pintu.

Ternyata pintu tak berpintu yang mengeluarkan suara terbaru itu adalah Metal Detector (versi 3333333333333)

Metal Detector itu berbunyi karena mendeteksi pedang milik Len!

Len : yah... Gak bisa masuk gue. Sumpah, ini Gua atau Mall sih?! Kok canggih bener?

Tiba tiba saja beberapa ekor sukuiriti (?) eh, security bersaudara menghampiri Len.

Sekurti : heh! Ngapain kamu ke mall bawa pedang?

Sekurito : kamu anggota cosplay yah?

Saku ku rata (?) : kyaaa! Kamu pasti personilnya NOENG (?), kan?

Len : eh? Eh?!

Para sekuriti bersaudara pun mengejar Len dengan semangat 1745 (tahun baru lebaran beruang)

Len kabur dari tempat itu dan akhirnya bisa lolos dari kejaran maut sekuriti bersaudara itu.

Len : hosh hosh... Gila! Tu sekuriti mantan pembalap GP apa?! Cepet amet larinya.

KRUYUK KUKURUYUK (?)

Len : wah, naga di perut gue ngambek nih. Sebaiknya ane cari makan.

Len pun menyusuri pertokoan yang ada di mall tersebut dan akhirnya ia memasuki sebuah toko sushi.

Ternyata Len dan pedangnya itu bagaikan artis nyasar, bahkan Abang abang sushi pun dibuat tersepona olehnya.

Dengan segera abang abang tukang sushi menyuruh Len membuat sushi karena dikira koki lamar kerja. Dan dengan kekuatan SunDark nya, Len berhasil membuat sushi dengan cara yang sangat fantastis!

Abang abang sushi dan pelanggan pun terpesona dengan cara Len motong sushi, karena motongnya pake pedang (?!)

Karir Len meningkat drastis. Len pun membuka sendiri restoran sushinya bernama SushiLen. Toko sushi itu pun menjadi terkenal, bahkan sudah membuka 10 cabang di ibukota, salah satunya di Mall Gren Indonesia, Mall Taman Mawar, Mall Eastern Park, dll.

Terkadang pelanggan komplain bila sushinya kecil kecil, karena Len motongnya telalu napsu.

Rin tidak mau kalah! Ia membuat restoran sushi disebelah restoran sushi milik Len yang bernama SushiRin. Persaingan amat ketat diantara kedua tokoh proklamator tersebut.

Suatu ketika, penyihir cakep kita, Gakupo mengunjungi kedua restoran sushi itu.

Gakupo : WOI! Ini ceritanya jadi gimana sih?! Ini 'Vocaloid at Biscuit Land' atau 'Asmara : The Legend of Sushi' nih?!

Len : ya elah, gue lagi gue lagi! Cinta banget lu sama gue, sampe dikit dikit gueeee...

Rin : salahin authornya tuh! Cemburu dia!

Author : yasudalah! Kita pakai mesin waktu ajah.

BRELEZIIIIIITTT!

Kita kembali ke cerita dimana Len memasukin pintu Metal Detector. Kali ini, Gakupo telah menempelkan peraturan, tata cara, dan peringatan untuk membuka pintu. Beruntunglah, Len dapat belajar dengan baik dan akhirnya menguasai 'Tata Krama Membuka Pintu' (?)

Sementara itu Rin sedang disekap oleh Gakupo karena tidak mau meramalkan tempat yang pas buat BAB.

Rin : L-lepaskan aku!

Gakupo : Kasih tau dulu! Buruan! Kebelet nih! *loncat loncat*

Rin : Aku tidak mau! Sihirku itu untuk perbuatan baik!

Gakupo : lu kira perbuatan INI gak baik apa?!

Rin : enggak. Soalnya jorok.

SPLAAASSSSHHHH!

Tiba tiba muncrat berliter liter air dari kloset tempat Milkuat1 dan 2 mampet. Beruntunglah, author menyihir air yang muncrat itu adalah AIR BERSIH! Camkan itu baik baik!

Sinar pun keluar dari toilet itu! Halilintar menyambar nyambar dan toilet itu pun bercahaya.

Dibalik sinar ilahi itu muncul lah sesosok pria berbadan guede. Dan pria itupun nyangkut di kloset dan tidakkan pernah bisa keluar lagi.

The End (?)

Rin : dasar author SUABLENG! Lanjutin!

Author : haiyaiyaiyaaaaaaa... (?)

Oke.. Kita balik ke setori (?)

Pria guede yang kita ketahui bernama Len Kukubima (?) pun keluar dari lobang kloset dalam wujud Pendekar Sakti nya. Cara keluarnya, yah model yang di felem 'Enchanted' itu loh... Jadi dia nyanyi lagu lagu pemanggil kecoa.

Len : AAAAA... AAAAA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lantas Len pun ditangkep Hansip karena tereak tereak malem malem (?)

Gakupo : woi sumpah deh! Ni cerita kapan majunya?! Dari tadi meluenceng mulu!

Author : lah? Kok jadi nyalahi gue?!

Gakupo : lah emang iya! Orang author yang bikin ceritanya!

Author : Pemainnya siapa?

Gakupo : Suayaaaa!

Author : yang mulai mulai nangkep Rin siapa?

Gakupo : Suayaaa! (?)

Author : yang masang pintu di depan ruang kerja lu siapa?

Gakupo : Suayaaaa!

Author : kalo gitu yang salah siapa?

Gakupo : ya Suayaaaaaa! Loh... tunggu tunggu... Kok jadi Saya sih?!

Author : nih denger yah. Pemainnya siapa?

Gakupo : Saiya!

Author : yang mulai mulai nangkep Rin siapa?

Gakupo : Saiya!

Author : yang masang pintu di depan ruang kerja lu siapa?

Gakupo : ya Saiya!

Author : kalo gitu yang salah siapa?

Gakupo : ya Saiyah!

Author : baik? Tidak ada gangguan? Kalau begitu selamat siang dan terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

Suda suda... Kita tinggalin ajah mereka.

Kita beralih kepada manusia Gua (?), yaitu Flinstone! Eh salah.. Maksudnya Luka (bahkan sampe berdarah (?)) dan Puddle (?) kesayangan kita, Slei'o'lei! Mereka udah jadi tuna busuk dan biskuit basi karena nungguin Rin.

Luka : ah, Rin lama buangetz! Njing, yok masuk!

Slei'o lei: NJING mu enak banget!

Luka : daripada gue bilang lu kebencong (?) Dah lah! Nyok masyuk.

Akhirnya (Alhamdulilah (?)), Luka yang hari ini bahasanya lagi error dan Slei'o'lei pun masuk ke gua tanpa halangan karena pasukan Milkuat lagi mampet di WC

Kita kembali ke nasib Rinny, Gaku-pyon, dan Lenny!

Len : LEPASKAN RIN!

GAKUPO : TIDAK AKAN! AKU MAU BAB!

LEN : *SPEECHLESS* CUMA GITUAN DOANG?! LEPASIN RIN!

SEMENTARA RIN MENYAKSIKAN PERGULATAN BATIN ITU SAMBIL MENETESKAN AIR MATA. AIR MATA KEBAHAGIAAN (HA?)

*DUUUUUUAAAAAAARRRR GEJETER GEJETER PRFIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TSANG TUING TUING FLASHHH DONGKREEEEEEEEEEKKKKK KCIETTTTTTT*

Capslock Author jebol dengan suara yang amat sangat ajaib (?)

Gakupo : haha.. Dasar Author ndeso. Kualat sih lu.

Author : diem lu, terong gaib! Kalo ngga si Rin gue bunuh! *nyiapin pistol Ak47, m4a1, berreta ar 70, mp5, dan awm (buset dah)*

Rin : k-kok gue?!

Len : *berlari ke arah Rin* LEPASIN RIN (entah kenapa author udah punya modal buat betulin caps)!

Gakupo : jangan dekati dia! *nyihir petir buat nyamber ke arah Len*

Hal itu mengundang kemarahan Dewa Zeus dan mendatangkan Hercules untuk Olimpiade angkat besi (?)

Hercules dengan sigap melempar Gakupo kearah Len.

Gakupo : KYAAAAAAA! (Sumpah tereaknya gak enak banget)

Gakupo pun jatuh dengan mulus, bahkan lebih mulus dari kulitnya Deidara (?) dan menyenggol Len yang lagi lari.

Len mental ke dunia antah berantah kena badan lonjongnya Gakupo dan jatoh di sangkar (?) nya Cici Cuwit Kaito (?), eh, Coco Kaito yang sendari tadi dikacangin.

GLEREMPKRBZZZTTTKREMESKREMES NGIUUUUNNNGGGGDUARRRR!

Seperti yang anda ketahui, benda benda di fic ini berteknologi tinggi, sampe suaranya pun 'semerdu' suaranya personil Uta no Prince-sama

Suara apa tadi?

Tadi tuh suara Len jatoh. Ajaib? Sangat.

Eh, tunggu sebentar PEMERISA! YUUUHHHUUUU~

LEN KUKUBIMA! Terjatuh di sangkarnya Coco Kaito, dan memecahkan penjara lolipop itu! Berhubung lolipop nya udah mulai keribisan karena diisepin sama Milkuat 1 dan 2 sebagai sumber energi dan pengharapan mereka, jadi sangkar penuh iler itu TERPECAHKAN!

Dan Len jatoh nimpa Kaito... DALAM POSISI PELUKAN (author gak tega nulis kata ciuman...)

Hati Rin seperti disambar kilat!

Len yang dicintainya...

YAAAAAOOOIIIIIIII!

Len menyadari hal itu. Ia segera berdiri, walaupun Kaito sebenernya ogah melepaskan pelukan cintanya (#eaaaaaaa)

Len : *meluk Rin*

Rin : *menjauh* lepaskan aku!

Len : k-kenapa?!

Rin : kau... Berpaling dariku!

*JENG JENG JUNG JENG JJJEEEEENNNGG*

Len : tapi aku mencintaimu!

Rin : *blush* B-BOONG!

Len : (berlutut) Aku mau hidup denganmu… aku mau mati pun karenamu… aku mau di sisa waktuku… bersamamu…

Rin : Emang gw pikirin!

Len : Kau mimpi-mimpiku… cinta gilaku hanya padamu… hanya kau belahan jiwa… cinta membara… tiada tara…

Rin : Malu-malu dong, malu-malu dong… kamu ketahuan bohong… malu-malu-malu-malu dong, kamu ketahuan bohong…

Len : Cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa… jika kamu yang memiliki… dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku…

Rin : Wahai dirimu pemain cinta… penikmat nafsu dunia… walau dirimu begitu indah… maaf kau tak pantas bagiku…

Len : Aku mau makan, ku ingat kamu, aku mau tidur, juga ku ingat kamu, aku mau pergi, ku ingat kamu, oh cinta… mengapa semua serba kamu…

Rin : Ku ajak kau melayang tinggi, dan kuhempaskan ke bumi… ku mainkan sesuka hati, lalu kau kutinggal pergi…

Len : Jangan-jangan kau tak terima cintaku, jangan-jangan kau hiraukan pacarmu, putuskanlah sajalah pacarmu, lalu bilang 'I love you' padaku…

Rin : Jangan memilih aku… bila kau tak sanggup setia… kau tak mengerti aku… diriku… yang pernah terluka…

Len : Inilah saat terakhirku melihat kamu… jatuh air mataku, menangis pilu… hanya mampu ucapkan… selamat jalan kasih…

Rin : *nimpuk Len pake road roller* LU kira gw udah mau MATI apa?

Sementara duet maut yang dilakukan RinxLen (grup duet baru?) t'lah mengundang laksana tentara Matahari tuk berperang melawan kejahatan (?), Kaito secara diam diam blushing, tapi segera menghilangkan aura aura itu karena dia udah tobat demi bisa pacaran sama Miku.

Miku?!

EH IYA! Author ngelupain dia... Kecian deh loh Mikuuu...

Gimana nasib Luka, Slei'o'lei, Milkuat yang mampetnya gak ketulungan, Miku, Gakupo, Kaito, Rin, Len, dan Ted (masih inget?) Silahkan tunggu di chapter depan!

**~ TBC ~**

**Okey! Cerita abal selesai lagi!**

**Gimana gimana? Gak ada yang melanggar guidelines kaann? (kecuali Milkuat). Tapi ngubahnya kebanyakan yah? Mari kita intip kamus kecilnya!**

**Kamus kecil gajelas :**

_**-SunDark = Sunlight**_

_**-NOENG = NOAH**_

_**-Gren Indonesia = Grand Indonesia**_

_**-Taman Mawar = Taman Anggrek**_

_**-Eastern Park = Central Park**_

_**-SushiLen/SushiRin = Sushi Tei**_

_**-Asmara = Avatar (jauh banget!)**_

_**-Kukubima = Kagamine (halah...)**_

_**-Kebencong = Kecebong**_

**Bin ajaib kan? Sama kayak authornya (#PLAKZED (?))**

**Oh iya, terimakasih buat Author Akanemori! Beliau mengusulkan sebagian dari cerita fic ini. Arigatou, senpai!**

**Oke, kita akhiri pertemuan kita kali ini. Salam sejahtera dan trims.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Miku's Time!

**Karen : hehe.. Hehehe... *siap siap kabur***

**Rin : *deathglare* eeehhh... Sini kau! *megangin baju Karen***

**Karen : i..iya?**

**Miku : kenapa update lama?!**

**Karen : y..ya maap! Kaga ada ide nih! Soalnya kan nyeritain tentang Miku! Memulai cerita baru lebih susah daripada ngelanjutinnya.**

**Oh iya! Special Thanks to Akanemori! Berkat beliau, Karen bisa dapet ide lanjutin dan mengupdate fic ini! Arigatou, Akanemori-san!**

**Special Thanks juga buat KamikazeKurobara2301, CoreFiraga, dan EmHa yang udah ngasih ide lawakan di fic ini! Arigatou, Mika-chan, Koro-kun, EmHa-chan!**

**Okee... Skarang bales review yah! Yang login tapi belom Karen bales di PM, Karen bales disini yah.**

**Jazebeth : **

**Arigatou udah review!**

**Wah, gomen ne kalo tidak dimengerti. Karen jelasin intinya aja yah.**

**Jadi Slei'o'lei (salah satu pengawalnya Kaito) minta bantuan kepada Rin dan Luka. Lalu pas mereka udah di Gua Sedotan, Rin digotong masuk ke Gua karena dikira dukun yang sedang dicari Gakupo. Tapi di dalam Gua, Rin bertemu dengan Len. Len mencoba membebaskan Rin dari Gakupo.**

**Kira kira seperti itulah. Maaf kalau membingungkan.**

**nekonekoyosh :**

**Makasih udah mau review!**

**Benarkah? Untunglah tetap lucu. ****ありがとう****!**

**KamikazeKurobara2301 :**

**Thanks udah review!**

**Iya sih.. Karen sadar kalo melesetinnya kejauhan. Gomen ne. Mungkin di chapter ini akan Karen coba kurangi. Makasih udah mau usul!**

**Disini Ted muncul kok. Dan tidak ada kata 'normal' di kamus Karen. Tenang saja :-D**

**Singkatan SEREAL dapet dari temen. Entah kepikirannya gimana, Karen juga gak tau #plak**

**Oke! Thanks udah review!**

**Sekian acara talk show kita. Sekarang kita ke setori yuk!**

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land**

**~Chapter 5~**

Miku sedang berada di kamarnya di istana Kerajaan Lafake. Masih inget Lafake? Kerajaan bin aneh sejagat raya. Baca aja chapter 1

Lanjot yookkk... Miku sedang berbaring di tempat tidur 'Dewi Size (?)' nya. Ia heran karena hari ini tubuhnya suka sakit sakit. Apakah pertanda masa tua? #plak

Dan begonya, Miku percaya pada ucapan author barusan.

Miku : EMAAAAKKKKK! BELIIN OLYE DOONNNGGGG!

Gumi *nyokap nya Miku* : Yaelah Mik! Duit emak abis minggu ini buat beli obat gituan! Jangan boros boros!

Miku : ah dasar emak JAHAAAAATTTTT! CUIH! *ngeludah (?) lari ninggalin kamar istana*

Gumi : eh? Ngajakin lomba ni anak! *ikutan lari*

Cleaning Service istana : *marah marah*

Maka kejar kejaran maut diberlangsungkan oleh Miku dan Gumi dan akhirnya mereka tiba di garis finish (?) Entah garisnya ada di mana, mungkin RAINBOW IN THE SKY (author MKKB)

Pada akhir hayatnya, Miku berhasil menghindari kejaran sang ibunda tercinta, Fatimah binti Gumialoha (?)

Miku : *hosh hosh* gila... Akhirnya bisa menghindar *lirik kiri kanan (digaplok guru karena disangka nyontek (?))* eh?! Gue ada di mana nih?!

backsong : kuberlari, kau terdiam. Kumenangis KAUUUU TERSENYUUUUMMM *tereak ala rocker*

Miku : apa sih lu! *ngegaplok SoundManager yang lagi lagi bikin ulah*

SoundManager : *digotong masa ke kampung sebelah*

Balik ke topik.

Jadi si Miku nyasar. Dikarenakan suatu kebetulan belaka (?), Miku bertemu dengan rajawali emas, Ted! Masih inget dia? Yo kenalan dulu! *mengadakan upacara selametan*

Eheeemm... Oke, jadi si Miku bertemu dengan si Ted, dan terjadilah lof et de ferst sight (?). Mereka pun menikah #plaaak

Bayangkan sendiri rupa anaknya. Bisa jadi malaikat (kebagusan...), bisa jadi si Cepot.

DAAANN dari situlah asal usulnya pembuatan film Barbie P*gasus (ketauan nih, si Author nonton beginian)

Tiba tiba Kaito muncul dihadapan mereka tanpa diundang! Yaiyalah yah. Masa dateng nemuin Miku harus pake undangan... Kayak buat kawinan aja...

Kaito: Mik! Apa yang kau lakukan! Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku?

Miku : mak mik mak mik! emang gue mamik mu?

Ted : Mimik atau ekspresi wajah adalah hasil dari satu atau lebih gerakan atau posisi otot pada wajah. Ekspresi wajah merupakan salah satu bentuk komunikasi nonverbal... *digampar rame rame*

Kaito : *ngacung ngacungin ketek (?)* awas lu ye! adaijdhaihuegue *kisahnya ngucapin mantra* Muncul lah... LEN DAN RIIIIINNNNNN!

POF POF POF! Moe Kyun! (?)

Len & Rin: *nyanyi lagu keroncong* Ind*mie goreng~ (ind*mie Ind*mie) rasa kari (rasa kari) rasa bawang (rasa bawang) enak sekali~, guenya lapeeer~ (laper-laper) Laper banget (kebangetan) pengen makan (makan ind*mie) Mie i heart you -*joget ngebor*

Ted: lu kira bisa ngerebut Miku lagi? gak bakal bi-

Miku : Kaito~ aku mencintaimu~ *lari slowmotion ke tengah tengah*

Kaito: Miku~ *lari slowmotion juga*

Setelah acara saling menggapai (?) itu, akhirnya Miku dan Kaito dipertemukan di tengah tengah layaknya film India sambil pelukan dan nangis nangis gaje

Ted: *nggak percaya Miku bakal ninggalin dia karena lagu keroncong* *guling guling menuruni bukit dan lembah (?) dengan sejuta mata memandang*

Anak1 : hei~, aku nemu rajawali!

Anak2 : wah, mana kulihat?

Dasar insting anak anak, kalo nemu hewan terluka pasti dibawa pulang trus disembuhin, kayak di felem felem.

Anak1 : *nyampe rumah* IBUUUU~

Ibu : *tepar*

Anak2 : C'mon mother! You jump, I HAP!

Len : halah.. Apa apaan sih?

Kaito : sudalah.. Yang penting Ted sudah hilang selama lamanya.

Miku : BTW, kok kalian bisa disini?

Rin : oh... Gini ceritanya...

Flashback~

Luka dan Slei'o'lei menyusul Rin ke dalem Gua Metropolitan itu.

Sementara itu, Penyihir ternama kita, Gakupo, Coco Kaito, Rin, dan Tukang ngepel kita, Len, lagi rusuh. Yuk kita liat!

Gakupo : Tidak! Rin itu milikku! *narik Rin ke pelukan cintanya*

Len : *narik Rin lagi sambil meluk dari belakang* Jangan sembarangan kau, hai makhluk JAHANAM!

Kaito : *nosblit (?)*

BRUUUAAAAAKK JEGERR!

Terdengar suara letusan dari arah pintu. Keempat tokoh itu langsung menengokkan kepalanya dengan selou mousyen

Dan kram masal pun terjadi XD

Dari arah pintu, tampak debu berterbangan dan 2 sosok bayangan berjalan dengan gagah perkasa dan rambut berkibar kibar.

Perlahan debu nya ngilang dan menampakan sosok keren nan misterius itu.

Luka : Rinnyyyy~

Slei'o'lei : Yo! Haw ar yu?

Mendadak semua orang disitu cengo dengan alasan yang gak jelas.

Gakupo : dasar kalian gak punya tata krama! Kalo mau masuk tu harus mengetuk pintu! *biksu mode*

Slei'o'lei : lah? Gimana mau ngetok? Wong pintunya metal detector!

Luka : Lu sendiri gak punya tata krama! Kalo ada tamu tuh harus disambut dengan baik! Pernah belajar norma norma di pelajaran PKN (Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan) gak sih?

Gakupo : yeh.. Gue gak bisa PKN... Ulangan PKN aku jelek terus...

Luka : kok bisa jelek sih?! Kalo ulangan PKN kan jawabnya pake iman ajah...

Gakupo : PKN saya adalah hukum negara. Kalo jawabnya pake iman gimana? 'Jelaskan terbentuknya UUD 1945'. Jawabannya 'TAKDIR' gitu? *ngakak gaje*

Sementara itu, duo Kagamine dan BaKaito memanfaatkan kesempitan dalam kesempatan (?)

Len : kabur yuk?

Kaito & Rin : ayuk.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun berlari menjauhi TKP dengan gaya yang sangat gak elit.

Kita liat ajah.

Len lari cepat jarak jauh karena dia turunan atlet Nigeria (?)

Kaito lari lebih cepat dari Len karena udah terbiasa jadi banci taman lawang diuber hansip dan satpol PP

Sedangkan Rin nangis memelas sampe Kaito dan Len yang udah lari balik lagi dan menggendong dia. Enak kan?

Sampai garis finish, semua bergaya norak ala Usian Bolt (?)

End Flashback~

Miku : oh.. Malang banget nasib kalian ini. Saya turut prihatin *berurai air mata*

Kaito : gak usah nangis, 'yang *meluk Miku*

Miku : makasih, Kaito~ *meluk Kaito*

Rin & Len : ...

Rin : Sepertinya kita mengganggu...

Len : iya

Kaito : HEI! *narik baju Rin Len* (untung gak copot)

Miku : eh iya! Kalian ngapain di sarangnya Gakupo?

Rin : Gini loh...

Lalu Rin nyeritain kisah gila mereka dari chapter 1 sampe chapter 4. Hebat yah, Rin bisa afal ceritanya. Author aja lupa

Dan para hadirin disitu hanya cengo saking gaje nya ceritanya. Dan setelah sekian ribu tahun, Rin selesai menceritakan kisah hidupnya Author yang sangat mengenaskan

Kaito : *ngelap keringet* fiuhh.. Fantastic, bebeh!

Len : gue tukang pel terganteng sejagat raya! *membusungkan dada sampe nyungsep ke belakang*

Rin : *suara abis*

Miku : *banyak nanya? Biarin* terus voodoo doll gue ada dimana?

Kaito : Gue bertapa dulu 7 tahun 7 bulan sambil ngerayain perayaan nujuh bulan dan makan kue bulan di gunung hyi loro khidulan. Nanti kalo udah tau saya serahin lembaran fotokopian nya gak lupa pake creamernya

Len : Apaan sih?! *ngegaplok Kaito pake benda panjang dan tumpul*

Kaito : m-maap! Gue kaga tau dimana!

Miku : lah tadi pas kabur bukannya diambil. Dasar baka...

Tiba tiba Miku merasakan sakit di pipinya. Kayak dicubit gituu...

Miku : *megangin pipi* AWW!

Kaito : tuh kan.. Kualat sih lu ngata ngatain gue

Len : kayaknya si Gaku-pyon pake voodoo doll nya lagi yah?

Miku : iya kali.. Jangan tanya gue

Rin : si Gakupo pasti gemes liat pipinya Miku

Miku : makanya dicubit dengan penuh cinta?! GITU?!

Kaito : hoii sut sut sut sut... Gue tau gue ganteng... Jangan berantem dong. (?).

Miku : sat sut sat sut! Lu kira gue besutan?!

Kaito : Besutan apaan?

Miku : gak tau... Kata ortu nya author artinya bikinan/karya. Tau deh bener ato kaga..

Author : gue sendiri baru denger istilah begituan.

Sementara Miku, Kaito, dan Author bermesraan, Len memandang mereka dengan iri.

Len pengen jadian sama Rin secepatnya.

Len : *deketin Rin* Rinny~

Rin : *lagi liatin Kaito* *terpesona rupanya*

Len : *mulai cemburu* Rin, gue sebenernya udah memendam rasa ini sejak dulu. Tapi gue malu sama lu.. Gue.. Suka sama lu.

Rin : O.

Len : Lu.. Mau gak jadi pacar gua?

Rin : Jijik najis... Aku tidak bisa denganmu... Karna... Selain engkau menjijikkan, aku tidak tega mengkhianati temanku yang telah jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu.. Yaitu Gakupo *mata berkaca-kaca*

Len : (dalem hati : hidih.. Mau muntah) Inikah.. Perasaannya ditolak? Galau, sendirian, dan perasaan rindu melihat senyummu yang indah dan menenangkan hatiku...

Rin : Menenangkan idung lu... Gua senyum dikit lu ketawa kyk orang gila...

Len : Itu karena aku menyukai senyumanmu. Aku senang kau tertawa dan bergembira. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.

Rin : GUA MAU TIDUR WEY! NGANGGU AJA KAYAK APAAN! ENYAH LO SEMUA!

Len : (dalem hati : dasar nyari alesan ni anak) mau tidur dimana lu? Dasar error

Rin : *kesel, ninggalin Len* Threesome sana bertiga... Bah.

Len : *megang tangan Rin* Gue serius. Gue beneran suka sama lu.

Rin : Kesamber camar baru tau rasa...

Len : Satu satunya cintaku adalah kamu. I love you...

Rin : *ninggalin Len, deketin Kaito* udalah! Pengganggu lu! Gue cuma suka sama Kaito!

Len tampak hatinya hancur berkeping keping... Tukang sapu pun dibuat kesal olehnya karena ngotor ngotorin lantai oleh pecahan kristal hatinya #eaaaa.. Kenapa Rin bisa jutek sama dia? Sejak kapan Rin suka Kaito? Kesamber apakah Rin? Apakah benar Rin kesamber camar? #plak

'Pasti ada yang salah dengan Rin! Akan gue cari tau!' pikir Len.

**~TBC~**

**Gaje kah? Malah Karen pikir gak lucu... Gomen.. Soalnya target Karen adalah nge update sebelum UTS (ujian tengah semester).**

**Mari kita intip kamus kecil gaje nya. Di chap ini mungkin kamusnya gak bergitu kepake..**

**Kamus kecil gajelas :**

**-Olye : Olay**

**-MKKB : Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia**

**Udah.. Segitu doang. Cacad? Sangat...**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Gua baru, kegilaan baru!

**Hai hai! Saya kembali! Maaf update lama... Ide mandek...**

**Chapter ini adalah hasil collab Karen dengan author ****KamikazeKurobara2301****. Plus beberapa usulan dari ****CoreFiraga****, ****EmHa****, dan ****Dark Kuroi****. ****Arigatou****!**

**Oke.. Kita mulai aja..**

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land**

**~Chapter 6~**

Len semakin tidak tahan akan nasib dirinya yang terus menerus dijomblin sama Rin.

Len : (tidak bisa begini terus! Aku harus mencari penerangan (?) kenapa si Rin benci gue!)

Len pun mengeluarkan sharingan nya dan terbang ke Gua Sedotan, penginapan kelas ekslusif ala Gaku-chan!

Rupanya Gua Sedotan udah pindah ke luar angkasa karena masa kontrakannya di laut udah abis.

Jadi Len nebeng roket Neil Amstrong (?!) yang katanya juga mau kunjungan ke sana.

Ngapain si Neil Amstrong kunjungan ke Sedotan? Ternyata si Gaku-pyon lagi mengadakan acara jumpa fans di kediaman suci nya. Yeh, fans nya aja orang terpelajar.. Artis nya? Whuaa... 'terpelajar' sekale...

Setelah sampai di Gua Sedotan, Len mengucapkan terima kasih pada Neil Amstrong dan segera masuk ke Gua Sedotan. Neil Amstrong nya? Dia segera menuju aula pameran (?) terdekat.

Ikutin Neil Amstrong ke pamerannya Gaku, ah... Siapa tau ada yang bisa diketawain :D

Kita lihat koleksi amatirannya...

**Koleksi pertama, Martabak Manis 'Terang Bulan' (?)**

Dijual perpotong pake mentega wysman! "Hmm.. Maknyus"...

**Koleksi kedua, Kue Bulan**

Neil Amstrong mau wisata kuliner. Dah ah lanjot... Gaje banget...

**Koleksi ketiga, Oblivion & Oathkeeper keyblade**

Koleksi antik nih! Wahahaha... WAHAHAHA!

PLOK! (?)

Author dibasmi bagai hama wereng (?) sama Axel karena nyolong keyblade nya Roxas. Kenapa Axel? Iyalah, dia kan boyfriend (?) nya Roxas.

Ternyata The Kost-kostan, eh- The Castle That Never Was juga buka cabang disini.. Tetanggaan sama Gua Sedotan... Jago kan?

Mengabaikan luka bakar dan memar memar di wajah cakepnya, Author kembali melanjutkan misteri iman (?) di ruang pameran

**Koleksi keempat, Terong**

Jiah, yang ini mah no comment... Lanjot!

**Koleksi kelima, pink Scythe bergagang hijau**

Tau kan punya siapa? Ternyata diam-diam Gakupo ngefans sama Marluxia dari Kingdom Hearts.

Eh, bukan! Liat deh tulisan dibawahnya... Keliatan gak? Hooii! Reader! Jawab! KELIATAN GAK?

Bah.. Okelah, author bacain..

_**"Scythe unyu milik Marluxia selaku ayah sekaligus ibu (?) saya. Konon akan diturunkan pada saya kalo gue berhasil jadi cowo terunyu sejagat raya**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Gakupoh (?)"**_

Warisin sabit atau keunyuan, sih?! Buset dah ini keluarga ga waras semua...

Ketika Author membalikkan badannya...

**Sheett... CRING! (?)**

Muncullah kebun mawar berkilauan nan syubur...

Bagi orang normal, kebun itu indah... Tapi bagi yang kenal Marluxia, dijamin langsung sekarat klepek klepek di lantai tak bernyawa

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Author...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xernel (OC) : Abaikan master saya... Perlu Anda ketahui, di fic ini yang normal cuma OC nya... (Setidaknya...)

Yuk sekarang kita liat si Shota yang satu ini.

Untunglah Len bekas pegawai disana, jadinya keberadaanya tidak dicurigai oleh Milkuat1 dan Milkuat2 yang lagi jaga disana.

Len pun mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Gakupo dengan tendangannya. Ngapain didobrak yah? Wong metal detector, kaga ada pintunya. Tapi Len pengen stay cool and gentle kayak jagoan di tivi tivi. Makanya dengan elegannya dia nendang nendang udara di pintu tersebut sampe Gakupo yang kebetulan lewat menjadi heran.

Gakupo : Len, ngapain lu?

Len : eh, Gaku! Gue pengen buka pintunya. Tapi gak bisa nih! Bantuin dong!

Gakupo : okelah. Sini gue bantu

Lalu Gakupo dan Len pun berusaha membuka pintu metal detector itu dengan jurus pencak silat mereka.

***Serangan Kaki Kiri!**

"Hiyaa!"

***Serangan Kaki Kanan!**

"CIAT!"

***Serangan Jantung!**

"Dag dig dug DUAR!" (?)

***Belly Attack!**

"HOEK!" (?)

***Wind Attack!**

Wah, udah keren nih! Pake elemen angin segala!

Ternyata author salah sangka! Mari kita tebak dari bunyi berikut ini!

"DUODOD DOT DOT DOT DOT (?) PUTTT PUTTTT... DUUUUUUUTT!"

.

.

.

Okeh? Ketebak? Kalo bisa berarti sakti, karena author sendiri kaga tau itu bom jenis apaan.. Malah author kira suara kapal di dermaga.

Yang jelas meriam jejadian itu mengeluarkan bau yang teramat sangat 'sedap'

Setelah 1 bulan 7 hari 3 jam 46 menit 33 detik, Len menghentikan serangannya dan pingsan karena kecapean sekaligus gak tahan sama bau 'gas sulfurianida' nya Gakupo yang menyengat.

Gakupo melihat hal itu tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu mulutnya komat kamit baca mantra, dan seberkas cahaya muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh Len yang pingsan. Mungkin maksudnya biar Len gak kedinginan #maksud lu apa, thor?

Gakupo membawa Len yang pingsan ke ruang kerjanya dan menaruh tubuh Len di mantan kurungannya Kaito sambil tersenyum licik. Apaan sih, dari tadi senyum senyum mulu?! Wah gawat udah gila...

Lalu Gakupo menghubungi Rin dkk yang entah caranya gimana.. Pokoknya anggep aja author itu sakti, bisa menyihir supaya ada telpon, tring tring tralalala! (?)

Yok kite simak pembicareen (?) berikut ini!

Gakupo : haloh?

Rin : hai, cyiinn! Ada ape nelpon nelpon? Kangen akyu yhach? Ai lap yuh so mach muah muah

Gakupo : (anj*r... Apaan nih?)

Rin : haloohh? Chayangkk.. Kok diem sicchh? Ngomong donks...

Gakupo : ini Kagamine Rin, pacar gue tercinta bukaaann?

Dan terdengarlah suara gemuruh muntah berjamaah dari sebrang telpon

Gakupo : halo? Halohh? HAAALLLLOOOOOOOOHHH?!

Dan suara di telpon pun beralih tangan (?)

Kaito : YALOH IYAH?! APE?!

Gakupo : hah? Ini Rin?

Kaito : bukan. Ini Rhoma Irama, elah...

Gakupo : gue anggep itu 'iya'

Kaito : oh betapa... (Bodo banget ni bapak..)

Gakupo : okeh Rin? Tadi kau kenapa? Kok nada banci gituh? Ketularan virus banci gue yah? *sok perhatian atau ngejek, bu?*

Kaito : ye salah elu GAAAAKKUUUU-PYOONN! Lu ngapain si RIN?! Lu kasih mantra apaan?!

Gakupo : *menyadari sesuatu* *senyum lagi* oh.. Jadi inikah Kaito-chan? Apa kabar, Coco Kaito!

Kaito : grrr.. Udah deh, Gaku lu GAUSAH pake basa basi gituan! Jawab gue LU apain si Rin?! Gara gara LOE si Miku cemburu!

Gakupo : ootakapaapa... Gue cuma mau membuat kalian tercerai berai... Inpo (?) lebih ngebut (?) datengin gue aja. Makacih, lap yu so mach *kecup jarak jauh* *tutup telpon*

Kaito, Miku, and Rin's place~

Kaito udah megangin mulutnya dan berkali kali menggosoknya dengan sapu tangan. Telinganya pun tak lupa dibersihkan dari polusi udara Gakupo

Kaito : *megang teplon* eh?! HALOH GAKU! GAKU! Kurang asem ni anak pengen dikasih cuka...

Sementara itu Miku melihat kearah Rin yang tiba tiba jadi aneh..

Pertama, dia nolak cinta Len... Kedua, dia deketin Kaito sambil peluk peluk hiiiyy tatuutt (?). Ketiga, dia jadi banci gadungan. Keempat, dia muntah. Kelima, dia pingsan sambil telponan sama Gakupo. Keenam, dia masih pingsan. Ketujuh, pikir sendiri #plak

Miku : kenapa.. Rin bisa aneh gini yah?

Kaito : kerjaannya si Gakupo tuh. Emang dasar dia mak konde kurang kerjaan.

Miku : jadi si Rin dikenain guna-guna?

Kaito : iyeh... Kalo kita biarin dia begini terus, gue tanggung seminggu lagi kita ikutan edan

Miku : jadi,,, kita harus ke tempatnya Gaku? Ku denger surat kontraknya udah abis... Kita gatau dia pindah kemana...

Kaito : bener juga nih... Okelah, kita searching aja.. Siapa tau ketemu.

Miku : caranya?

Kaito : minta tolong Ted aja! Sekalian promosiin dia.

Miku : sekarang Ted ada dimana?

Kaito : ih! Banyak nanya lu! Yah... Sesuai analisa paksaan author bejat (author : heh!) di chapter sebelumnya, Ted ada di rumah anak anak 'you jump I HAP' itu.

Miku : Okelah kita cari bareng.

Lalu mereka bertiga (Rin digotong Miku n' Kaito, karena kebetulan tubuh mungil Rin seberat Aderai) segera mencari rumah kedua anak yang mungut Ted.

Mereka tiba di depan kedua anak tersebut. Kaito memencet bel listrik di dekat pintu gerbang.

Sekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa...(#plak)...iiii de ichiban ohime-sam... jdllgggerrr jdllgaarrrr rtetetetetetetet... (?)

Bel berbunyi dengan indahnya, sampai sampai keluar asap karbon monoksida dari alatnya.

"Iyaaahh? Sebental yaaa!", tiba- tiba terdengar koakan waria (?) dari dalam rumah.

Kaito : siapa tuh!? *dengan wajah kagetnya*

Tau muka kagetnya kaya gimana? Itu lho kalo orang lgi nahan sebuah panggilan alam atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai BAB.

Miku: tau deh.. Masa Ted suaranya unyu unyu gitu?

Entah sejak kapankah Miku berpikiran bejat seperti itu. Hanya author yang tau *eaakkk (?)*

Oke kembali ke cerita...

Tiba- tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok bercahaya nan silau dari balik pintu. Miku, Kaito dan author pun langsung memakai kacamata hitam biar matanya gak jebol (?). Khusus author, author pake kacamata hitam untuk menabah pose dan sisi kerennya (cieelah)

"Kaito? Miku? Haii chiiiiiyynnnn! Lama gak ketemu! Ada apa nich?"

Kenapa tiba tiba suara waria terdengar?

Ternyata saudara- saudara! Sosok bercahaya tersebut ternyata TED! Unbelievable! Awesome! Dadah (?)

Kaito : edan! Gua kira ada malaikat keluar yang siap siap gua kawinin! Gataunya elo!

Miku : dasar playboy cap kampak! Gue pacar elo! Inget! *ketokin kepala Kaito pake benda panjang dan tumpul*

Ted : hehehe.. Maklum rumah pemungut gua lagi mati lampu jadi gua lgi nyalain semua senter

Kaito : tuh anak emang koleksi berapa senter sampe ini rumah jadi terang nan silau kaya gitu?

Ted : cuma 999 senter kok

Kaito : CUMA Mbah mu!

Miku : udah bayar tagihan listrik belon?

Ted: belon...

*hening*

*hening*

*hening*

*krik*

*krik*

*hi hi hi hi hi* (?)

Kembali ke topik...

Miku : Ted, elu tau si pyon pyon itu kemana ga?

Ted : ha? Apaan tuh pyon pyon? Taunya nyot- nyot dikenyot

Kaito : GAKU-PYON, edan!

Ted : Oooooooooooooo *manggut-manggut sambil manyunin mulutnya jadi bentuk 'O'. Lalu masukan salah satu jempol author ke situ (author: HUEK!)*

Ted : kok nanya ke gua?

Kaito : soalnya lu elang serba tau kesayangan gua

Ted: *lari ke wc trus muntah*

.

.

.

.

JDAR! DER! DORR! TRATATATATA! BOOM! HASYIIIII (?)

Terdengarlah suara legendaris dari kantong baju Miku. Itu suara ring tone handphone Miku yang berbentuk negi. Itu prodak baru keluaran S*msung

Miku: *angkat telepon* YA HALO!? Oohh, tukang sayur? Kenapa pak? Ah gak... Kuda kakinya masih empat kok..

Entah apa yang dipikirkan si tukang sayur sampai menelepon Miku hanya untuk menanyakan jumlah kaki kuda...

Halah apaan sih?! KEMBALI KE CERITA!...

Kaito: *berdehem* Jadi lu kaga tau dimana lokasi Gakupo sekarang?

Ted: ndak mas...

"TEDDY BEAAAAAARRRR!", histeris suara gaje dri dalem rumah.

Ted: IYA MAKKK!?

Ternyata itu emak Ted dan nama Ted itu kepanjangan dari Teddy Bear *krik*

Emak Ted: ELU DIMANA!? CUCIAN BELON LO ANGKATINNN!

Ted: Astagfirolohh.. LUPA!

Kaito berdehem lagi (?)

Dan Ted pun langsung lari seribu langkah ke tempat dimana jemuran berada. Kaito dan Miku disuruh menunggu di ruang tamu. Bagaimana nasib Rin? Tentu saja ditinggal di luar dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri #nasib

Beberapa jam kemudian hujan turun. Rumah anak 'yu jam ai HAP' listriknya udah dibayar lunas dengan mas kawin dibayar tunai, jadi listriknya udah nyala. Rin yang diguyur hujan akhirnya sadar. Merasa ditelantarkan, ia langsung nyanyi BUTIRAN DEBU. Gak ketinggalan dengan jogetan ala India biar lebih dramatiz...

Rin : ~Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ *jatuhin diri trus menghayati orang patah tulang gak bisa berdiri* ~Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam~ *ceburin diri ke selokan terdekat* ~aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulangg~ *celingukan kaya orang gak bisa baca jurusan angkot* ~Aku tanpamu, butiran debuu~ *berlutut trus mengadah ke langit diguyur hujan. Tangan di goyang goyangin kaya bebek(?)*

Tau kan joget ala cewe India? Cewe India kan kalo sedih dikit, nangis nari nari sambil pegangan tiang.. Nangis lagi, peluk tiang lagi..

Makanya keberadaan tiang atau pohon di India sangat terancam...

Okeh, mari kita abaikan Rin yang sementara otaknya jadi miring gitu saking galaunya mikir seseorang... Kita ke tempat dimana Miku dan Kaito berada, cekidot!

Kaito : *berdehem*

Ted: Miku-chan! Coco-chan (?)! Si nyot nyot dikenyot telpon gue nih!

Miku: Mana? Mana? Biar gua yang jawab aja! *menyambar telpon rumah tsb yang bentuknya mirip kripik singkong(?)*

Kaito berdehem lagi dengan alasan yang gak jelas.

Miku: HALOHH?

Gakupo: YA HALOHH? Ini Teddy Bear ku yang unyu2 itu kan?

Kaito kembali berdehem, sodara sodara..

Miku: BUKAN ini Miku si Cantik dari negeri putra duyung *mendadak narsis*

Gakupo: Lha? Mana Teddy Ku? Kamu apakan diaa?

Miku: Gak diapa- apain, cuma lgi dipinjem sama author bejat (author: HEH!) Dijadiin percobaan eksperimen (Ted: watdehel)

Kaito : *berdehem*

Gakupo: Oohh yasudah.. Nanti balikin ya soalnya gue juga mau minjem buat temen acara tidur siang gue

Miku: *manggut2* Oke, nanti kalo udah dikembaliin saya bakal kirim Ted berupa paket ke rumah anda. Alamat anda?

Gakupo: Goa Sedotan di Wall Street Park Avenue, blok 64KUP0, Bulan, atau lebih kerennya, moon!, Jakarta Selatan (?)

Miku: Baik, pesanan akan datang di rumah anda sekitar 999 hari lagi. Terima Kasih sudah menghubungi Mcd. Delivery

BREK! DIDD.. DIIDD.. DIIDD

Ceritanya hp nya udah ditutup oleh pihak yang bersangkutan

Sementara itu Miku tersenyum gaje sambil nari gangnam di depan Coco Kaito yang sibuk berdehem.

Miku: Gue dapet alamatnya Gakupyon-chan! *muter-muter ala ballerina keliling ruangan, nabrak Ted yang lagi ngegelinding*

Kaito: *mengabaikan kedua tersangka* Beneran!? Yuk langsung ke sana!

Miku : *menatap Kaito* *berdehem* (#wah, ketularan Kaito rupanya.)

Kaito: Ted-ku chayank! Ayo kita langsung terbang ke lokasi Gakupo berada!

Dengan muka kaget plus terpaksa plus kebelet pengen ke wc (?), Ted dengan sukarela badannya ditiban oleh 2 makhluk biskuit itu. Oh jangan lupakan Rin...

WUSHH..! *sound effect*

**~TBC~**

**Hehe! Gomen ne, readers! Karen lagi gila sama Kingdom Hearts, makanya gak tahan godaan untung tidak masukin Kingdom Hearts di fic ini**

**Okeh.. For info aja, Neil Amstrong itu manusia pertama yang mendarat di bulan bersama sohibnya, Edwin Aldrin (kalo gak salah)... Jadi kalo Gua Sedotan ada di bulan, berarti penghuninya alien *digigit Gakupo* **

**Maaf saya gak bisa bales review sekarang... Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih pada yang mau mereview fic ini. Saya usahakan untuk bales dari PM secepatnya. **

**Preview next Chapter:**

**"Rin.. Apa hubunganmu dengan Gakupo?!"**

**"Beritahu dimana Len berada!"**

**"Aku hanya membalas budi lama kita..."**

**Okeh! Mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7 : !

**Minna-san! Karen kembali lagi di fic ini! Gomen ne kalau update nya lama. Akhir akhir ini Karen lagi suka badmood dan cold mode tanpa alasan jelas sampai sering dimarahin sama author KamikazeKurobara2301, LyraKuruta404, dan Hibiki Kira. Plus plus, Karen lagi gila nonton Hataraku Maou-sama, Uta no Prince Sama Maji Love 2000%, dan Shingeki no Kyoujin : Attack on Titans. Terus impian Karen untuk baca dan review semua fic genre apapun di fandom Vocaloid yang ada chara Rin dan Len juga belum kesampaian. Karen juga kena Writer Block plus HP (handphone, bukan Health Point *kebanyakan main game*) yang biasa buat nulis fanfic suka nge hang berat gara gara memori kepenuhan sama lagu lagu & film anime yang Karen download. Gomen ne, minna! Nah, mumpung Karen lagi good mood, Karen update sekarang!**

**Slei'o'lei : bah! Singkat aja uraian diatas jadi 'pelarian author buat nulis fanfic'!**

**Karen : tapi Writer Block itu serius! Karen udah tau lanjutannya, tapi gak tau gimana cara jelasinnya!**

**Kaito : itu mah bukan Writer Block! Itu cuma otak BaKaren yang ngadat karena urat sarafnya tinggal 1! *geplak!***

**Karen : merasa gak Baka? *mulai cold mode***

**Miku : ambil api! Ambil ap- *PLAAAKKK!***

**Gakupo : *masukin Karen ke kulkas* buat author tambah cold, biar karakterku dibikin super cool!**

**Len : Rin, Karen membabat habis fic tentang kita**

**Rin : *blush* a-ano.. kebanyakan kan fic tentang kita itu romance...**

**Len : hmm? Lalu kenapa? *memegang pipi Rin***

**Rin : *BELUUSSHHH (?)***

**Karen : STOP STOP! Kapan mulainya nih?! Atau gak mau mulai?! HAH?!**

**All Chara : ya sono mulai aja *muka dataaaaaarrr sedatar datar aspal***

**Karen : *pundung* baik, kita mulai**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ah iya! Anyway, fic ini hasil kerjasama dengan KamikazeKurobara2301 dan EmHa! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, Ajima-senpai, Barbara-senpai! #digaplok**

**Kaito : Lagi lagi! Pasti gara gara WB, jadi minta kerjasama! Dasar BaKaren**

**Karen : u-urusai! Karen juga gak mau kena Writer Block kali! Karen maunya kena Fanfic Rush *ditendang***

**Miku : dasar... Plagiat penyakit author lain...**

**Gakupo : UDAH! Kapan mulainya nih?!**

**Karen : iye astagaaa! Gak sabaran banget sih! **

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid, bahasa Ente Isla, Kingdom Hearts, dan semua produk di fic ini bukan punya Karen!**

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land**

**~Chapter 7~**

Dengan bantuan Ted, elang sakti mahakarya author, akhirnya Rin, Miku, dan Kaito tiba di Goa Sedotan di Wall Street Park Avenue, blok 64KUP0 di Bulan.

Miku : makasih yah, Ted! Gue gak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan elo

#eaaaa!

Ted : same same.. Kite sebagai umat manusia harus saling membantu.. Hidup ini jangan disia-siaken... *logat eyang menasihati cucu*

Kaito : Kok kita bisa napas di bulan? *snif snif*

Miku : Author kan pinter Fisika. Dan menurut Fisika author, di bulan banyak oksigen. Halah...

Kaito : namun semua berubah saat negara topan (?) menyerang... Halah...

Miku : apaan sih lu, Coc? Halah...

Ted : eh! Ini kok jadi berhalah-halahan sih?! Ude ya! Gue mao balik. Waisalam *syuuung*

Ted lambai-lambai. Nubruk tiang baru tau rasa.

Miku cengo

Kaito cengo

Rin bobo

Author cengo

Raja api Ozai cengo (?)

Readers cengo

Luka cengo

Slei'o'lei cengo

...

...

...

Eh?!

"LUKAAAA?! SLEI'O'LEIII!"

Luka : Fine! Gue dikacangin dari tadi! Btw, lu tau dari mana nama gue? *nunjuk Miku & Kaito* kenal aja kaga

Kaito : oke deh. Kita kenalan dulu. Nama gue Coco Kaito de Fatso (?). Disebelah gue ini Marie Miku Regal, pacar gue *rangkul Miku*

Miku : *blush*

Luka : nama gue Luka Anak Saleh. Gue temen masa kecil Rin. Makhluk cebol itu Ustad SleiAbdulahBinOLeiAbiddin. Yang lagi bobo itu Kagamine Rin (Rin : alhamdulilah normal)

Kaito : ah! Slei'o'lei! Pengawal kerajaanku yang pintar. Kuji kuji kuuuu kuuuu *usap usap leher Sei'o'lei*

Slei'o'lei : wihihihi.. Adyuuh, Yang Mulia. Geli...~ *senyam senyum gaje*

Sedangkan Miku melototin Kaito dan Slei'o'lei yang lagi berbaur kemesraan dengan tatapan 'bentar-lagi-gue-kamehameha'

Kaito : *cari topik lain* ah iya! Ayo kita cari Len! Setidaknya aku berhutang budi padanya karena membantuku dan Rin bebas dari Penyihir Gakupo.

Miku : eh! Tunggu dulu! Kita belum saling mengenal! Jadi gue sama Kaito kenal Luka karena baca script nya Author (maksa? Bodo~). Luk, kok lu bisa disini?

Luka : Gue dan Slei'o'lei nyusul Rin di dalem Gua Sedotan karena kelamaan...

**Flashback~**

Luka : jawab gue, Ga-ku-po... KENAPA LU nangkep RIN?!

Gakupo : gue gak nangkep kok! Cuma ngambil *watados*

Luka : lu kira Rin itu makanan? Bisa langsung diambil?!

Slei'o'lei : itu mah 'comot' kali...

Luka : yah abaikan. To the point, kenapa lu nangkep Rin, Ga-ku-po?!

Gakupo : gue gak nangkep kok! Cuma ngambil *watados*

Luka : lu kira Rin itu makanan apa? Bisa langsung diambil?!

Slei'o'lei : itu mah 'comot' kali...

Luka : yah abaikan. To the point...

Tunggu, kenapa keulang lagi?

Sepertinya recorder Author lagi error, sodara sodara. Belum di service

Luka, Gaku, Slei-chan (?) : ...

Recorder : blziiiiiittt... N-nangkep kep RiRiiiiiin... Comot... Point.. Ga-ku-prrooooo BLEEEGAAAAAARRRRRRR... Blziiittt zit ziiiitt ngek ngeeeeekk... GRRRRRRRR... ROAAAAAARRRRR... Bwhahahahaha! AKUH! Mister SUPER CETAR! Super enak coklatnya *jadi pendekar rajawali* AKAN KUMUSNAHKAN KALIAN SEMUA!

Gakupo : *maju* not so fast, Mistah! Chang toi xin tong fang. Quele xi nen quai le. Tai xou que! (?)

TSIIIIINNGGG!

Seketika rambut Gakupo bersinar gemerlap warna warni dan mengeluarkan suara dari DJ setempat

Gakupo pun ngambang dan berputar putar di angkasa bak SailorKupo (?). Ia menengadahkan kepalanya atau gaya bengkok bak cacing atau apapun itu lah. Pokoknya mirip transformasinya Erza Scarlet dari Fairy Tail, tapi ini lebih extreme.

Kepala ditekuk sampe kaki (et dah...). Luka dan Slei'o'lei menutup mata mereka, berhubung cahaya dari Gakupo terangnya kebangetan. Maka, mencegah lebih baik daripada mengoba...-? Tii!

Gakupo : Terus terang Philip terang te-rus! *makin bersinar* *BERUBAH!*

Luka dan Slei'o'lei kaget ngeliat Gakupo berubah memakai baju sailor yang ngejiplak Ba-Nget dan berwarna ungu ngejreng. Ia juga memegang balok kayak hansip (tapi lebih cupu). Luka dan Slei'o'lei ngakak terkangpil kangpil (?) karena Gakupo masih nekuk kayak 'meja hidup dan melata' meskipun udah selesai transform. Jadi kayak huruf n kecil

Gakupo : *nahan sakit* Ke-keren kan wujud ba-baruku...?

*KRAK*

Tulang punggung Opa Gaku retak dengan suara lumayan elit

Mr. Super Cetar : DAHAHAGG! (?) Sudah kubilang.. Tidak ADAH yang bisa ngalahin gue, The Luna Divider of X factor on FACE with the CLING SHAAAAHHH aquamarine Hair!

**Sementara itu, di Castle That Never Was...**

Saix : HUUUAA- CRIIIINNNGGG! Srot sroooottt...

Larxene : Mas Ix, bersin sih boleh. TAPI NYANTAI DIKIT NAPA?!

Saix : jangan nyalahin ane! Ada yang ngomongin gua nih!

Lexaeus : ye tapi brizik tau gag?! Tak' tiban baru thau raza kau! (?)

Axel : noh kan.. Kertas misi nya kena ing*s mu! Huek..

Roxas : ude diem diem! Jadinya kan kita bisa cuti hari ini!

Marluxia : t-tapi.. Kalau didamprat Kanjeng Xemnas gimana? A-aku takutt... *nangis*

Luxord : cup cup cup... Jangan nangis, ya, Marluxia sayang... Aku masih sayang kamu kok.. *menghapus air mata Marluxia* *peluk*

Demyx : *cemburu* gak bakal ketauan, kok. Kanjeng Xemmy kan lagi tidur main SAO (dahell?!)

Zexion : oh.. Yaudah deh...

**Back to Gua Sedotan~**

Luka : Huh! Penyihir tak bisa diandalkan! Biar gue tangani Mr. Cetar! Pakludia anar hekreye n' afejope, vige pe mofek! GUUUUNNNNVVVVV!

Luka memakai sihir 'nyot nyot dikenyot NYOT' yang diajarkan Slei'o'lei di Chapter 2.

Ia pun ngambang dan salto in the water. Rambutnya ngejegrek ke bawah dan bersinar warna orange tua (setua umurnya Kanjeng Xemnas (?)) ditengah langit malam Gua Sedotan, sehingga menambah efek romantis (?).

Tiba tiba banyak besi, mulai dari blender sampai Mercedes, berterbangan dari segala arah dan ngebut ke arah Luka, nubruk tubuh indahnya sehingga Luka mental sana sini. Tubuhnya juga bersinar sambil salto dengan kecepatan Ultraman Gaia.

(A/N : 'Mental' disini bacanya Mental (huruf e dibaca kayak orang ngomong sEru). Jadi artinya,, tuing tuing gitu deh. Author juga bingung jelasinnya gimana)

KBRLLZZZZZTTTTT! SYALALALALAAAAA! BUM!

Cahaya orange tua itu mulai memudar dan...

*suara gitar Mexico berkumandang*

Luka : MAHAHAHAHA! AAAaaakkuuu... *naro tangan di pinggang* Iron Luka! Sini, Mister Super Cetar! I will face you full of courage *goyangin jari kedepan kebelakang*

Gakupo : alah! Kerenan transform gue! Gue kan campur-campur transform menu komplit! Ada transform Sailor Moon, transform Erza Scarlet, transform hansip (?). Sedangkan lu cuma baju metal. Bisa apaan?! *tertawa nenek gayung*

Luka : diam kau! Musuh kita sekarang ini adalah dia! *nunjuk Mr. Cetar tepat di hidung besarnya (?)* kau tidak bisa bertarung karena punggung patah, kan?! Jadi aku akan bertarung sendirian!

Gakupo : *terharu* #plak!

Luka pun menjulurkan tangannya dan siap siap menembak Mr. Cetar dengan lontaran jet api nya Bronze Man (?)

WUSHH...

Jet api siap dilontarkan, sodara-sodara! Apakah Mr. Cetar akan kalah dalam sekali tembakan Iron Luka...? Dan yak... Apa yang terjadi...

CTAAR...!

PRANGG..! GUBRAK! CIAATT..! HASYIIIII..! (?)

GOLL! 0-1! (?)

Ternyata Luka mental ke atas saking hebatnya lontaran power jet nya!

Gakupo & Slei'o'lei sampe lupa mingkem ngeliat Luka mental sambil salto salto.

Luka berputar putar sambil salto full of speed sehingga rambut Medusa nya berkibar dan ulernya mental-mental (?)

Mr. Cetar udah memamerkan gigi-gigi nya melihat Luka yang pasti tak bisa mengalahkannya.

Namun dugaan Mr. Cetar salah total! Luka menubruk dinding gua dengan keras hingga Gua Sedotan bergetar dan hampir runtuh.

Slei'o'lei si anak baik (emang Toby si anak (gak) baik?!) membantu Gakupo mengatasi kram masal nya sehingga sakit punggungnya sedikit hilang.

Gakupo menghampiri Iron Luka yang lagi nancep di dinding layaknya paku payung. Dengan sihir sang Penyihir Kece Gakupo, Luka dapat dikeluarkan.

Gakupo menggendong Luka yang pingsan ala karung style (?) yang dianggap romantis pada zaman itu. Slei'o'lei yang ngeliatin udah nosblit dan mulai mikirin yang aneh aneh. Dasar anjing mesyum (?)... Mereka keluar dari Gua Sedotan yang runtuh dan menimbun Mr. Cetar.

Setelah lari (baca : berenang) beberapa kilometer...

Gakupo : hosh.. Hosh.. Hoi Luka! Bangun! Luka! *mengguncang guncang badan Luka*

...

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab

Slei'o'lei : sepertinya keadaan Luka-san krisis! Ini gawat!

Gakupo : a-apa?! Bagaimana kalau menggunakan healing magic ku?

Slei'o'lei : tidak bisa! Keadaan Luka-san begini karena kehabisan energi!

Gakupo : Kalau begitu, ayo ke laboratorium ku di Bulan! Mungkin ada alat alat yang bisa menyembuhkannya!

Saudara saudara, ternyata se baka baka nya Gakupo, dia masih berjiwa kedokteran XD

Skip time~ Gua Sedotan ver. Bulan

TOK TOK TOK! BAANG! DRAK DOK DOK! DUSHHH! PRAANNG!

Gakupo : ini... Aku tak bisa menanganinya...

Slei'o'lei : tidak.. Luka-san.. *nangis*

Gakupo : Kalau begini terus, ia akan terperangkap di dunia ilusi bawah sadar selamanya

Slei'o'lei : apa?! Dunia ilusi?! Ini gawat! Kita harus mencari penyelesaian, Gakupo!

Gakupo : satu satunya cara adalah : orang yang mau menyelamatkannya harus mengikuti ujian di dunia virtual. Aku telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin di dunia virtual itu, tapi tidak bisa. Ah! Ngomong ngomong, kenapa kau memintaku bekerjasama denganmu?! Kau musuhku, kan?

Slei'o'lei : *sigh* maaf, Gakupo.. Sebenarnya Luka, Rin, dan aku datang ke Gua Sedotan untuk menyelamatkan Tuanku Coco Kaito. Kau salah sangka padanya. Dia tidak membunuh ayahmu.

Gakupo : darimana kau tau?! Kau meragukan analisaku?!

Slei'o'lei : aku adalah pengawal pribadi Pangeran Coco Kaito! Aku selalu mengawasi Pangeran sejak kecil! Masa kecilnya ia lalui bersama Putri Miku!

Gakupo : ... M-maafkan aku... Mungkin pembunuh ayahku sangat mirip dengan Kaito..

Slei'o'lei : aku yakin Tuanku akan memaafkanmu. Ah iya! Kenapa kau mau merawat Luka? Mengapa kau tiba tiba jadi perhatian padanya?

Gakupo : a-ano.. I-Itu bukan urusanmu! Sesama makhluk harus saling membantu, kan?! *blush*

Slei'o'lei : oke okeeee~ jadi apa rencanamu berikutnya?

Gakupo : *pose berpikir* hmm.. Sepertinya aku tau cara untuk menyelamatkan Luka...

Slei'o'lei : BENARKAH?!

Gakupo : yep! Tapi, aku harus menarik perhatian mereka dulu~

Gakupo mengambil voodoo doll Miku dan Rin. Ia mencubit pipi voodoo doll Miku dan menyihir voodoo doll Rin agar membenci Len dan membuat Rin pingsan.

Slei'o'lei : GAKUPO! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rin-san dan Miku-hime?!

Gakupo : tenang, aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka, kok. Aku hanya menarik perhatian 'si obat' untuk datang kepada kita

Slei'o'lei : apakatamulah... Yang jelas, jangan sakiti Rin-san dan Miku-hime!

Gakupo : baik~ sekarang, sebaiknya kau tidur

BUAG!

Gakupo memukul Slei'o'lei hingga pingsan

**End of Flashback~**

Miku : jadi, kenapa kalian bisa keluar dari sana?

Slei'o'lei : gatau.. Pokoknya abis gue dipukul, gue pingsan. Begitu bangun, aku dan Luka sudah berada luar Gua Sedotan.

Luka : pas aku bangun, aku berada di ruangan mirip laboratorium. Disana ada seorang pemuda berambut honey-blonde di tabung kaca yang sedang pingsan. Aku tidak tau siapa itu. Lalu Gakupo bilang bahwa aku sudah sembuh karena sudah ada orang lain yang menggantikanku di dunia ilusi. Saat aku menanyakan apa itu dunia ilusi, ia tidak menjawab. Seketika aku sudah pingsan dan terbangun bersama Slei'o'lei.

Slei'o'lei : Gakupo juga telah berpesan melalui Milkuat2 bahwa kita tidak boleh kembali ke sana.

Kaito : tapi kita harus ke sana! Kita harus menyelamatkan Len!

Luka : Len? Siapa itu?

Miku : ah iya.. Kami belum menceritakannya, ya? Len adalah pemuda berambut honey-blonde yang mirip Rin. Ia adalah jagoan yang menyamar sebagai tukang ngepel nya Gakupo. Tapi sekarang ia melawan Gakupo dan berusaha menyelamatkan Rin saat ditangkap oleh Gakupo.

Kaito : kemungkinan besar, saat ini Gakupo menangkap Len. Kami tidak tau alasannya dengan jelas. Makanya kita mau cari tau.

Slei'o'lei : apa?! Len ditangkap Gakupo? Jangan jangan...

Luka : dia adalah pemuda yang ada di dalam tabung kaca itu.. Jadi... Kemungkinan besar..

Kaito & Miku : LEN ADALAH PENGGANTI LUKA DI DUNIA ILUSI?!

**To Be Continued~**

**Kamus Besar Bahasa Hati (?) :**

**-watados : Wajah Tanpa Dosa**

**-"Chang toi xin tong fang. Quele xi nen quai le. Tai xou que" : jangan nanya artinya apa. Karen sendiri nggak tau XD**

**-"Pakludia anar hekreye n' afejope, vige pe mofek! GUUUUNNNNVVVVV" : terjemahin aja sendiri pake Bahasa Ente Isla. Silahkan baca fic A Boy and a Girl's Story (chapter 20) dari author CoreFiraga**

**-Super Cetar : Super Star (itu lohh.. Yang biskuit coklat ituuu)**

**-The Luna Divider : julukan Saix dari Organization XIII di Kingdom Hearts**

**Gomen ne kalau preview chapter 7 di yang ada di Chapter 6 lalu gak berlaku! Ternyata Karen mempunyai ide yang lebih gila buat fic ini. Jadinya,, ya gitu deh XD**

_**Chapter depan! Karen akan memasukkan beberapa fic ke fic Karen! Ada yang mau dimasukkan fic nya? Genre apapun boleh, asalkan masih dalam fandom vocaloid. Silahkan usul di review!**_

**Arigatou bagi kalian yang mau baca dan review fic Karen! Hontou ni arigatou gozamimasu!**

**Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8 : Author nangis (?)

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! Karen update sekarang sembelum pergi camping besok! Biar beban hidup hilang (?)**

**Miku : mau pergi camping bukannya beresin baju, MALAH UPDATE! Liat tuh! *nunjuk tas ransel buat besok* MASIH KOSONG! CEPET BERESIN!**

**Karen : sabar, non Miku. Besok ane beresin..**

**Kaito : WONG PERGINYA BESOK! KOK BARU BERESIN BESOK?!**

**Karen : hai hai... Karen beresin sekarang *melangkah memasuki kamar nan amburadul***

**Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca dan review fic Karen! XD**

**Yosh! Kita mulai!**

_Sebelumnya, Vocaloid at Biscuit land~_

_Slei'o'lei : apa?! Len ditangkap Gakupo? Jangan jangan..._

_Luka : dia adalah pemuda yang ada di dalam tabung kaca itu.. Jadi... Kemungkinan besar.._

_Kaito & Miku : LEN ADALAH UKE-NYA GAKUPO! _

_#dibunuh sama yang bersangkutan_

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land**

**~Chapter 8~**

Kaito, Miku, Slei'o'lei, Luka, dan Rin yang masih pingsan menghampiri pos ronda nya Milkuat1 dan 2 di depan Gua Sedotan ver. Bulan.

Miku : mas Milkuat yang cakep dan aduhaaaiii... GUE MAO MASUK! MINGGIR GAG?!

Milkuat1 : oh, tenang nyonya. Yang Mulia Gakupo tidak mengijinkan kalian masuk!

Luka : kalau kami gak boleh masuk, BAWA GAKUPO KEMARI! CEPET GEURA!

Milkuat2 : s-sabar non! Orang yang gak ada hubungannya sama Yang Mulia gak boleh bertemu!

Kaito : gue! *acungin jempol* Gue musuh bebuyutannya! Bawa dia kepadaku!

#plak!

Miku : odong atau apa lu?... MALAH NGAKU MUSUH! Baka banget sih?!

Milkuat1 : apalagi musuh! Kaga boleh masuk!

Slei'o'lei : t-tunggu! Aku punya hubungan dengannya! Aku pernah bekerjasama dengannya melawan Mr. Cetar saat di Gua Sedotan di Laut Milo! Jadi, biarkan kami menemuinya!

Milkuat2 : bahkan Yang Mulia sering melakukan kerjasama dengan para pemain Comedy Projok (?). Mereka saja tak diijinkan bertemu. Apalagi kalian?!

Miku : a-aku...

Milkuat1 : cukup untuk alasannya! Kau hanyalah voodoo doll! Tidak lebih dari itu! Sekarang, pergi!

Luka : Chotto matte! Biarkan kami bertemu dengannya!

Milkuat2 : hmm? Mau apa lagi kau, gadis kecil? Kau punya hubungan apa dengannya?

Luka : aku... a-aku... AKU KEKASIHNYA!

JDEEERRRR!

Miku : *takjub sama petir dadakan* wuoah.. Papah, itu benda apa? *narik narik baju Kaito*

BROETT!

suara ape tu? Baju sobek ato ngentut, pak?

Milkuat1 & 2 : *nosblit (kentut dinosblitin?)* MAK BOOOOOO! YANG MULYA GELFREND EUYYYY!

Luka : *blush* URUSAI! Ce-cepet panggilin si terong!

Milkuat1 : baik desu~

Milkuat2 : *teriak* NYANG MULIAHHH! Ada tamoeh (?)

Mendengar keributan nujuh buneng, Gaku-pyon muncul dari Ujung Kulon bagai peri cahaya. Tobat, nak. Iuran listrik meningkat.

Gakupo : masyalaa~ ada ape ribut ribut?

Kemarahan Miku memuncak mendengar jawaban Gakupo yang sama sekali gak ada perasaan bersalah. Miku mencengkram kerah baju Gakupo dan secepat mungkin melempar sang pelaku. Katanya takut keburu ngentut kayak pelaku sebelumnya (?)

Gakupo : i-ittai... *sok cute* K-kenapa..

Miku : DIAM KAU PENYIHIR JAHAT! Apa kau sudah puas menyiksa kami dengan ulahmu?! Pertama kau membuat boneka buatan Luka menjadi voodoo doll ku! Lalu saat Kaito mengambil dan melindungi boneka itu, kau malah menghancurkan kerajaannya! Karena ulahmu juga, Rin dan Luka harus terlibat dalam masalah di Biscuit Land! Sekarang kau memanfaatkan Rin untuk meruntuhkan hati Len dan menjadikan Len sebagai korbanmu?! Kau pikir kami ini mainan! Kau sialan! *ludah terbang*

Gakupo : dengar, Putri-sama (?)! Aku memanfaatkan Len karena Luka...

Miku : karena Luka terperangkap di dunia ilusi. Kau mau mengatakan itu, kan?!

Kaito : Mi-miku.. Tenanglah..

Miku : DIAM, KAITO!

Kaito : ... *budeg*

Miku : Gakupo! kau kan bisa mengeluarkan Luka dari dunia itu tanpa harus mencari korban lain! kau bisa bertarung di dunia virtual! Tapi kau selalu mengambil jalan pintas! SELALU! Kau mengambil jalan pintas dengan menuduh Kaito yang membunuh ayahmu tanpa melakukan pencarian lebih lanjut! Kau.. K-kau... *menitikkan air mata*

KAITO : M-MIKU?! *PELUK MIKU*

Gakupo : *menghela napas* baiklah.. Jadi apa maumu sekarang?

Luka : kembalikan Len pada kami dan buat Rin yang pingsan kembali normal!

Gakupo : untuk Rin, aku bisa mengabulkannya. Toh aku hanya membuatnya pingsan agar tidak membeberkan informasi kalau dia sedang dalam pengaruhku. Kalau Len, aku tidak bisa karena kita harus membebaskan dari dunia ilusi dengan cara-..

Luka : STOP! Jelaskan dulu padaku apa itu dunia ilusi!

Gakupo : kau tidak tau? Aneh...

Luka : aku kan bukan dari Biscuit Land, jadi enggak tau mitos di Biscuit Land. Aku dan Rin kesini kan gegara dibawa sama si Slei'o'lei

KAITO : OKE. AKAN KAMI CERITAKAN. TAPI, BANGUNKAN RIN DULU. BIAR JELASINNYA GAK USAH 2 KALI

Gakupo : oke oke. Tapi NYANTAI, mas bro'! Gausah pake tereak!

KAITO : APE LU KATA? *BUDEG DITERIAKIN MIKU TADI*

Gakupo : *usap dada* alhamdulilah (?)

Gakupo mengeluarkan voodoo doll Rin yang ia beri kutukan supaya Rin pingsan. Ia membatalkan spell nya dan membuat Rin terbangun. Lalu ia melepaskan keterikatan Rin dengan boneka itu dan membakar bonekanya. Voodoo Rin telah lenyap! Tepuk tangan dulu doonng? Prok prok prok prok prooookk!

Rin : FFUAH! A-apa yang-...

Miku : sebelom lu nanya 'apa yang terjadi', silahkan baca chapter Vocaloid at Biscuit land sebelumnya. Kite males flesbek (?) lagi

Yang lain : *facepalm*

Gakupo : mulai penjelasannya~ silahkan, author!

Okayy... Jadi, Dunia ilusi adalah dunia dibawah alam sadar saat seseorang terluka sangat parah. Dunia ilusi itu semacam dunia mimpi, namun sang pelaku tidak bisa keluar dari mimpi tersebut. Selama ia tidak bisa keluar, tubuhnya juga mati raga. Dan bila hal ini terjadi terlalu lama, sang pelaku yang terjebak di dunia ilusi akan mati. Konon, ini adalah penyakit paling mengerikan di Biscuit Land, karena sangat sulit untuk membebaskan sang pelaku dari alam ilusi.

Hanya ada 1 cara untuk membebaskannya, yaitu orang yang mau menyelamatkan harus mengikuti ujian di Dunia Virtual. Bila sang penyelamat berhasil melewati tes di Dunia Virtual, ia bisa menyelamatkan korban dan membawa kembali ke dunia nyata. Namun, bila sang penyelamat kalah atau gagal di Dunia Virtual, ia harus kembali ke dunia nyata dan tidak bisa membebaskan sang korban. Seperti game, ada win dan game over

Gakupo gagal dalam tes Dunia Virtual, sehingga dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Luka. Kenapa ia tidak mencoba lagi? Karena untuk menyelamatkan seorang korban, penyelamat hanya mempunyai 1 kesempatan untuk tes.

Lalu, kenapa Gakupo bisa menyelamatkan Luka dari Dunia Ilusi? Apa kau ingat bahwa Gakupo adalah penyihir? Walaupun sihirnya (cukup) buruk, ia bisa membuat agar posisi Luka yang terjebak di Dunia Ilusi tergantikan oleh Len. Jadi, Len terjebak dalam Dunia Ilusi, sedangkan Luka bebas.

Rin : a-apa?! K-kau kejam, Gakupo!

Gakupo : sheesshh... Ya ya aku kejam, bodoh, dan tidak pandai mengambil keputusan. Jadi berhentilah mengataiku. Oke?!

Rin : ...

Miku : h-hei! Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini?

Luka : yasudah. Kita langsung ke intinya saja ya. Gakupo, tolong antarkan kami untuk mengikuti tes Dunia Virtual itu!

Gakupo : jangan bercanda! Dunia Virtual itu sangat berbahaya! Kalau kalian 'beruntung', kalian bisa saja terbunuh! Bahkan author dan teman teman sudah pernah mengalami penderitaan di Dunia Virtual berbulan bulan. Bahkan ada yang bertahun tahun!

Kaito : hei Gaku. Kau membenciku, kan? Walaupun aku bukan pembunuh ayahmu, sih.. Tapi, bukankah kau akan senang kalau aku mati?

Slei'o'lei : *hiks* Coco-chan.. Anda bijak sekali...

Gakupo : tidak. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Toh itu semua salahku. Aku merasa kalian adalah teman-temanku. Makanya aku tidak mau kalian celaka.

Slei'o'lei : sok bijak kalean semua...

Luka : kalau gitu, kau bisa ikut di Dunia Virtual bersama kami. Kau belum pernah mengikuti Tes Virtual untuk Len, kan? Jadi harusnya masih bisa...

Rin : ayoo! Kumohon, Gakupo! Aku mau menyelamatkan Len!

Slei'o'lei : bah.. Pake aku-kamu lagi.. Taon depan pake dinda-kakanda

Gakupo : ... Huh.. Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal. Kalian harus tetap hidup! Oke?

All : ha'i!

Gakupo : oke. Kita mulai sekarang, nyah?

Hte vahe ho hte Virtual. I omen htee! HYAAAAA (?)

SLLAAASSSHHHH!

Tiba-tiba, mereka sudah berada di ruangan kosong yang luas berwarna putih.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku : i-ini Dunia Virtual? Apa seremnya?

Rin : tau nih Gaku! Kosong begini kok serem?

Slei'o'lei : yo'wes lah. Kirain rumah hantu kapal apinya Pak Sugeng (?)

Kaito : ... Ini aneh...

Gakupo : lu juga ngerasa aneh?

Kaito : entahlah.. Tapi seperti,, ini bukan Dunia Virtual maupun Ilusi.

Gakupo : tapi sihirku pernah terbukti membawaku ke Dunia Virtual

Luka : jadi.. Ini.. Dunia Virtual? Atau bukan?

? : Nyahahahaha! Jangan terlalu berharap, Luka-san!

All : eehh?!

Slei'o'lei : siapa kau?! Tunjukkan dirimu! (Sok weh (?))

? : kejam sekali kau, Slei-chan... Tau begitu kubuat Len mati sekarang juga! Nyahahaha!

Miku : *sadar* tunggu! Aku mengenalnya!

Rin : *menoleh ke arah Miku* benarkah?! Tau dari mana?!

Luka : *sadar* hmmph! Dasar! Ternyata hanya dia! Abaikan saja.

Kaito : woy! Kasih tau dong! Siapa sih?!

Slei'o'lei : *sadar* hehehe.. Perhatikan tawa khas nya...

Kaito : *sadar* apa?! Jangan jangan...

POF! Munculah cewek setengah cowok (?) berambut hitam pendek seleher berkacamata kotak dengan kaos putih dan celana panjang biru tua

? : YO!

All : *kaget stroke (?)* KAU! ...!

.

.

**.**

**TBC~**

**hehehe.. Gomen ne chapter ini pendek dan gak lucu. Malah meluncur ke friendship XD maklum, Karen abis Ulses, jadi belom bisa melucu~ Karen jamin Chap depan ada lawakan! 'kay?**

**Yosh! Apa ada yang bisa menebak sang '?' ? Nikmati waktu Anda tebak tebakan XD**

**Walau jelek, tapi review, yah? Karena ada rahasia dibalik chapter pendek ini~ semakin banyak reader mereview, semakin cepat Karen update Special Chapter berikutnya!**

**Next Chapter! Special Chap! Para Author fandom Vocaloid dan Vocaloid mai _! *nama disensor biar penasaran XD***

**So, mind to review?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Vocaloid and Author's Fight

Okayy... Karen merasa gagal sebagai author karena melupakan fic -_-" padahal Karen udah janji kalau ini akan jadi special chapter...

Seperti yang reader tau, Karen kan crazy gamer. Karena udah libur kenaikan kelas, jadi Karen puas puasin main Nintendo DS 24 jam XD berhubung Megaman Starforce 2 : Zerker x Sauran udah tamat, jadi Karen update fic XD

Enjoy!

Disclaimer :

1.) Vocaloid bukan punya Karen!

2.) Chapter ini hasil main sambung cerita kepunyaan author CoreFiraga dan Chalice07!

3.) Kingdom Hearts bukan punya Karen!

4.) Pokemon juga bukan punya Karen!

5.) Nama nama author disini adalah para author ! Jadi bukan punya Karen!

6.) Karen gak punya apa apa XD

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land**

**~Chapter 9~**

POF! Munculah cewek setengah cowok (?) berambut hitam pendek berkacamata dengan kaos putih dan celana panjang biru tua

? : YO!

All : *kaget stroke (?)* KAU! ...!

.

.

.

.

.

"SHIROI KAREN?!"

? (Yang diketahui adalah SAYA! yang bernama Shiroi Karen) : hai Voca Voca! Gimana kabar kalian? *menjilat pisau*

Miku : kite baik baik aja. Tapi gak usah sok yandere juga kali.

Rin : kita tau lu tu gila, thor! Jangan jaga imej deh!

Karen : *pundung* *sadar* ah iya! Disini, kalian jangan panggil aku author, tapi Shiroi Karen! Karena hari ini aku akan ikut bermain disini~

Kaito : Kepanjangan. Nyusahin pula. 'Karen' aja kenapa?

Karen : suka suka lu deh. Btw, aku menantang kalian semua untuk DUEL! *menunjuk para Voca*

Rin : gak makasih. Kami kesini untuk menyelamatkan Len. Jaa, Karen~ yuk guys! *ninggalin Karen*

Karen : hehehe... Percuma! Kalian tidak bisa keluar dari sini, kecuali dengan mengalahkanku dalam DUEL~ XD

Kaito : *kesel* kenapa begitu? Lu gak mau Len diselamatkan?!

Karen : mau, sih.. Tapi aku tidak mau kalian mati di Virtual Test. Aku bisa kehilangan ide cerita dan mendapat ribuan flame di review!

Luka : *naik darah* kau EGOIS, KAREN! Kau hanya berpikir untuk dirimu sendiri! *siap siap meninju*

Gakupo : *menahan Luka* hentikan. Karen kalau udah keras kepala susah dibantah.

Luka : ugh...

Karen : Jadi, kalau kalian kalah dalam duel, kalian WAJIB kembali ke Biscuit Land. Tapi kalau kalian menang, kalian boleh mengikuti Virtual Test. Bagaimana? Mudah kan?

...

**Dunia telepati Vocaloid~**

Miku : hei teman teman. Aku punya firasat kalau kita akan kalah...

Gakupo : tidak mungkin! Dia hanya sendirian, sedangkan kita berenam! Kuyakin Karen tidak sekuat itu sampai bisa menaklukan kita berenam...

Luka : lagian muka nya yang amit amit kayak gitu tidak menunjukan kalau dia tipe yandere...

Kaito : boleh juga idemu..

Slei'o'lei : jadi? Gimana?

Rin : kita terima tantangannya! Setuju?

All : BAIK!

**Kembali ke ruangan putih~**

Karen : hehehe.. Jadi?

Rin : kami terima tantanganmu!

Karen : yaayy! POWERRRR ON! START!

Seketika, ruangan putih itu mengeluarkan sinar yang sanggaaaaaaaaaaaaattt terang! Para Voca menutup mata dengan tangan mereka.

SLLLAAAASSSSHHHH!

Ketika membuka mata, para Voca terkejut!

Gimana enggak?! Masa sekarang mereka ada di Hollow Bastion dari game Kingdom Hearts?!

.

.

.

Nah loohh.. Reader cengo kan? Author nya juga XD (Reader : sok tau...)

Para Voca juga terkejut bukan kepalang! Apalagi ketika melihat tubuh mereka.. MEREKA MEMAKAI TUBUH PARA CHARACTER DARI KINGDOM HEARTS!

Terra : i-ini... KENAPA GUE JADI COWOK JABRIK?!

Karen (wujudnya tetaplah Karen) : bersyukur kau, Slei-chan! Bisa jadi seme nya Roxas (apah?!)!

Marluxia : dasar Karen hentai! Dan kenapa aku jadi punya tubuh nenek moyangku?!

Saix : itu karena gendermu gak jelas, Gakupo...

Xemnas : whut the?! Gue jadi cowok! Astaganagahnajubilahkebelahdua...

Zexion : sama, Luka-chan! Rese banget hueee... *nangis*

Larxene : Karen! Kenapa gak bilang kalo kita mau main Kingdom Hearts?!

Karen : eh? Emang aku gak bilang yah? *meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu*

Larxene : grrr...

Mari kita telusuri lebih lanjut pembagian characternya!

Terra (senjata : keyblade) - Slei'o'lei

Marluxia (senjata : scythe) - pastinya Gakupo~ XD

Saix (senjata : claymore) - Kaito

Xemnas (senjata : arial blades) - Luka

Zexion (senjata : Lexicon (sejenis buku yang super tebel)) - Miku

Larxene (senjata : pisau yang diselipkan di tangan) - Rin

Saix : ayo teman teman! Kita sudah bersenjata keren ala Kingdom Hearts! Pasti kita bisa mengalahkan Karen dan menyelamatkan Len!

Xemnas : AYOOOO!

Larxene : SERBUUUUUU!

Karen : e-eehh?! Chotto matte! UGHYAAAAA!

Karen pun terpental kena Kamus tebelnya Zexion a.k.a Miku. Disusul dengan lemparan es krim dari Saix dan serbuan pisau dari Larxene. Karen pun ceplok telur (?),-eh... Maksudnya babak belur.

Karen : g-gila kalian semua... Kalau begini terus aku akan kalah..

Terra : takdirmu untuk mati, KAREN! Bersiaplah! *summon keyblade*

Karen : ugh.. Apa boleh buat.. Kalian yang memaksa, yah! AXEL! I choose you! *ngeluarin pokeball nya Pokemon*

Dari Pokeball itu, keluarlah Axel, salah satu character Kingdom Hearts dalam Organization XIII yang berambut merah dan mempunyai elemen api dan senjata sepasang chakrams.

Axel : *ngeluarin chakram dihiasi api berkobar* siap membantu, Karen!

Karen : yosh! Ayo kita kalahkan mereka! *ngeluarin white flare*

Marluxia : a-apa?! Karen bisa menggunakan api putih (white flare)?! Dia kan tidak bisa sihir!

Karen : hohoho... Kalau di dunia Kingdom Hearts, aku bisa menggunakan element White Flare ku! Sekarang,, habislah kalian!

Axel : *lempar chakram*

Para Vocaloid berusaha melawan. Namun apa daya? Mereka kalah telak!

Terra : *kena White Flare* UAAAAGGGHHHHH *menghilang*

Saix : tidak! Slei'o'lei! *nangis* Karen... Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Kau membunuh Slei'o'lei, uke (?) setia ku!

Karen : tenang, Kaito.. Dia tidak mati, tapi kembali ke Biscuit Land. Itulah aturannya~ kalau kau kalah, kau harus kembali dan tidak boleh mengikuti Virtual Test XD

Xemnas : G-gakupo.. Aku kehabisan tenaga... *jatuh terduduk*

Marluxia : same here... Hosh hosh...

Karen : oke.. Cukup basa basi nya! Axel! HABISI MEREKA!

Axel : ay ay, captain! *lempar chakram ke arah para Voca*

All Voca : UWAAAAAAAA!

VUUNNGGGG

TAAANNGG!

SYUUUUUNNGG...

BRRUUUUKKKK!

Karen : adudududududuh... Encok ku kambuh... AXEL! Kau ngelemparnya kemana sih?! Kok jadi kena kita?!

Axel : m-maap, ren! 'Dia' membelokkan seranganku!

'Dia'?

Siapa itu?

Para Voca membuka matanya, melihat kearah penyelamat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"COREFIRAGA?!"

Koro (nickname nya author CoreFiraga) : diam.

Karen : WUAPAAAH?! Koro! Kau harusnya ada di dunia nyata! Kok bisa ada disini?!

Koro : aku lagi buka emulator dan mau main Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep. Tiba tiba ada kerusuhan disini. Jadi aku dan beberapa author lain masuk untuk menghentikan kegilaanmu. Sekarang, biarkanlah para Vocaloid mengikuti Virtual Test, Karen.

Karen : huh.. Kau sama saja kayak para Voca. Tidak mementingkan kepentingan sendiri. Bisa apa kau?! *meremehkan*

Koro : *berbisik kepada para Voca* hei. Kalian harus menjalankan Virtual Test dalam keadaan sehat. Jadi simpan energimu sekarang baik baik.

Xemnas : ta-tapi... Kami harus melawan Karen dan Axel..

Koro : *lempar pokeball kosong* kalian masuk ke pokeball. Disana kalian akan aman. Aku hanya akan memanggil salah satu dari kalian kalau aku dalam bahaya, sekalian buat latihan kalian sebelum menghadapi Virtual Test. Aku akan menghadapi Karen

All voca : oke *bersempit sempitan masuk ke pokeball*

.

.

Koro : oke Karen, Axel. Kita akan main game.

Karen : asyik! Game apa?

Koro : aku berpihak pada para Vocaloid. Mereka jadi pokemonku. Kalau kau mau mengembalikan mereka ke Biscuit Land, kau harus mengalahkanku dalam segala cara.

Karen : hmm... Diterima! Bisa dimulai?

Koro : oke. DARK THUNDER! *mengeluarkan sihir Darkness nya*

Karen : *menghindar* segitu saja? Bah... FLAME PILLAR!

Serangan Karen mengenai Koro. Tapi berhasil dibelokkan oleh Koro dengan sihir Ice Reflect nya. Serangan Karen berbalik dan mengenai Karen dan Axel.

DUUAAAARRRRR!

Karen : uugghh... Sial.. Dia kuat..

Koro : tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Dark dan Ice magic ku!

Axel : oh... Apakah api bisa mengalahkan es? Kita lihat... FIIREEE! *nembak*

BLAARRR! Yak yak serangan dibelokkan! Daaaaaannnnn...

DUAR! Karen kebakar! XD untunglah, dengan element api milik Karen membuatnya bisa menetral kan api

Karen : *kesel* wAE AXEL! Serang dia dong! DIA KAN ES!

Axel : *emosi* (Karen banyak maunya) oh gitu yah?! Dasar kau BERANHI BENTHAK SUAYA?!

Karen : BRANI LAH!

Lalu terjadilah pertempuran siang malam pake api, sampai sampai Koro hinggap ditengah kedua makhluk gaje itu hangus kebakar.

Koro: *mengeluarkan pokeball* Saix, i choose you!

Saix: *keluar* GROOOAAAAAAHHHHHH! (berserk) aku! KAITO! Ada apa, Koro?

Koro : habisi kedua orang itu *nunjuk Karen dan Axel*

Axel Karen : eh?! *kabur*

Saix : GROOOAARRRHHH! Sini, Karen! Balas dendam karena membunuh Slei'o'lei! *kejar*

Karen : *sambil kabur* TUOLONG! Saix berubah jadi WEREWOLF!

Axel : bukan.. Dia lagi kegerahan (arti : kepanasan). Dia sangat menghayati peran

Koro : *menatap dari kejauhan* ngomong apa sih si Axel? Maksudnya apah?! ((Gila sakti... Suara Axel bisa kedengeran!))

Saix : grahoh grahoh graroerarerearararrerar

Koro : apaan sih?! Kaito! Aku tau kau jago. Tapi gak usah over acting!

Karen : *teriak dari Merauke* dia tu pengen ngelawak.. Sayangnya gagal

Axel : oh gituh yah? ((aishh gaje))

Koro : sudahlah. Kaito! Cepat habisi mereka!

Saix: AXEEEELLLLLLL! GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Karen dan Axel kabur dari TKP dan mencari tempat persembunyian.

~CoreFiraga and Saix's place...

Saix : grrooeaarr... Roar roar roar..

Koro : hentikan itu, Kaito. Caramu berperang tadi sangat mengecewakan.

Saix : *jleb* t-tapi.. Kenapa? Terbukti aku bisa mengusir mereka, kan?

Koro : kebetulan aja Karen dan Axel tipe petarung yang penakut (Karen : heh!). Dalam dunia nyata, teknik perangmu gak bisa dipakai.

Saix : k-kenapa?! Kau meremehkanku?! NYARI RIBUT?!

Koro : *sigh* kau sombong, Kaito.

Saix : eh?

Koro : ya. Kau sombong dan angkuh. Kau terlalu percaya diri pada prinsip 'setiap penguasa pasti memenangkan perang'. Kau menanggap dirimu paling ditakuti dan dihormati. Kau tidak mau melatih kekuatan fisikmu sendiri. Kau lemah. Bodoh. Terlalu tergantung orang lain.

Saix : *geram* a-APA KATAMU, COREFIRAGA?!

Koro : huh. Terserah kau lah. Ayo kita kejar Karen dan Axel.

Saix : *masih kesel* cuih... Fine

~Axel and Karen's side...

Karen : A-Axel! Aku punya ide! Ayo kita mengunjungi rumah petarung terkuat di Hollow Bastion! Siapa tau dia mau membantu kita menghadapi Koro!

Axel : ide bagus. Ayo! *lari godspeed*

~Sesampainya di rumah sang petarung...

Karen : tok tok tok.. PERMESEHHH! PAM! Mau ngecek meteran boleh ya? (?)

CLEK! Pintu dibuka dengan slow motion dan menampakkan efek cling cling cool

Tiba tiba, keluarlah sesosok gadis cantik berkacamata, berambut hitam kecoklatan, dan berbaju merah dengan celana hitam selutut sambil membawa golok dan perkakas lainnya (?)

Karen dan Axel kaget setengah sekarat melihat wajah sang petarung profesional itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-APA?!"

"CHALICE07?!"

Chalice : eh? Ada Karen! ada apa?

Karen : *sadar dari kaget* g-gini gini... Aku lagi dikejar Saix karena aku sama Axel ngejailin Koro dan para Voca. Bukan ngejailin sih.. Tapi ya gitulah.. Secara langsung tak langsung.. Tapi yah gitulah, ngejailin, tapi bukan ngejailin. Tapi jailin, tapi kaga. Tapi iya, tapi engga.

Chalice : Ren, bahasa anda sulit dipahami, gaje, tidak padat, tidak singkat, dan tidak tidak lainnya.

Sementara Karen sibuk sweatdrop, Koro muncul mengendarai (?) Saix

Koro: Saix, cukup! *Saix a.k.a Kaito masuk ke pokeball*

Koro: halo, Chalice. Boleh masuk?

Chalice: oh silahkan...

Dan Karen ditinggal sendirian di luar

Karen facepalm baik dunia nyata maupun tulisan (?)

BRUK! KRAAAKK!

Karen mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

Axel : kita terlambat. Chalice pasti udah diajak kerjasama sama Koro. Huh! Musuh kita berat! Koro aja udah kuat. Apalagi Chalice yang terkenal dewa gitu?!

Karen : hmm... *mikir* Hei, el, yuk kita mengadakan pengamatan fisik maupun psikologis rumah ini. Siapa tau kita bisa tau kelemahannya Koro dan Chalice dan mengalahkan para Voca!

Axel : al el al el! Lu kira gue al el dul?!

Karen : ah diem lah! Kita mulai ajah aksinya! Kasian, camera man nya udah pegel.

Axel : okehlah

Axel dan Karen mengintip dari jendela rumah Chalice untuk menemukan kelemahan Koro dan Chalice sehingga bisa melenyapkan para Voca dengan mudahnya.

Koro: *sadar* bentar ya Chalice, ada sedikit gangguan.

Chalice: oke :D

Koro: *ngeluarin pokeball* Marluxia, i choose you!

Marluxia : *muncul* aah~ aku cantik *pose banci*

Axel: MATAKU!

Karen: Gakupo... Kau kenapa jadi sok perfect begitu? -_-" ... Eh? Hmm... Gakupo ya? AH IYA! AXEL!

Axel : apa?

Karen : Ayo kita lawan Marluxia a.k.a Gakupo itu! Kalo kalah, dia bisa kembali ke Biscuit Land!

Axel : baik! Ayo!

Karen dan Axel menghadapi banci taman lawang yang tiba tiba ngejrengjeng depan mereka

Axel : wah wah.. Ternyata Karen punya karakter fic yang bermasalah mentalnya...

Karen : *mata kelilipan ngeliat Marluxia yang posenya ampun deh kayak orang di pantai* ini mah fisiknya yang bermasalah...

Axel : iyah, gakaya gue, orang ter kece sejagat raya!

Karen : halah pede lu Xel! Kayak lu mentalnya waras aja!

Sementara itu, CoreFiraga dan Chalice menikmati pemandangan 'Karen dan Axel vs Marluxia'

Chalice: eh? Kenapa kau membuat Karen melawan Marluxia? Dan kenapa Marluxia bisa ada di pokeball?

Koro: hmm.. Ceritanya panjang. Tapi tak apa apa. Dia layak mendapatkannya karena mau melenyapkan para Voca. Anyway, bantu aku menjaga para Voca supaya mereka bisa mengikuti Virtual Test! Mereka sedang berada dalam wujud character Kingdom Hearts dan kulindungi dalam pokeball ini. Kau pegang beberapa pokeball *ngasih pokeball berisi Luka, Miku, dan Rin* dan,, buat mereka sedikit terlibat dalam perang. Hitung hitung latihan buat mereka.

Chalice : oke deh.

Wokeh pemirsa! Kita akan babar blas ke TKP nya 3 manusia gua ini! Tampaknya konflik dan pertikaian ini gak selesai selesai, mir (?)!

Karen : serangaaaaaaannnnn...

Axel : apa?

Karen : gatau. Belom nyusun nama

Axel : oke, kita bikin nama serangannya

Marluxia : mau dibantu gak, mister?

Koro : woi marlux napa malah bantuin mereka!? Udah bantuin aja mereka (lhaa..?)

Axel Karen Marlux (full name baru (?)) : *facepalm*

Karen : *udah duduk di lantai melingkar sama Axel dan Marluxia dengan posisi meditasi (?)* eh? Koro mau ikutan rapat juga?

Koro : enggak ah, udah janji mau jajanin Chalice biskuit

Axel : biskuit apa? Sekalian beliin dong! Pesen biskuit bakar setoples, biskuit yang bikinnya pake tepung setoples, biskuit yang bikinnya pake telur setoples... #sama aja!

Chalice : *catet*

Koro : yaudah, kami mau pergi berdua, kalian "bersenang-senang" aja sama Gakupo.

Koro dan Chalice pergi membeli biscuit.

Axel : *sigh* gimana, Karen? Mau dibunuh aja langsung si Gakupo?

Marluxia : *mengibaskan rambutnya, pohon ceri tumbuh* *merayu gitu deh*

Karen : hmm.. Jangan! Aku ada ide bagus!

Axel : apaan?

Karen : ayo kita stalk Chalice-san & Koro-kun! Hitung hitung mencari kelemahannya agar bisa mengalahkannya! Kita jailin pake buah ceri

Marlux : no way, bro'! This is my lovely cherry tree *peluk pohon ceri dengan penuh kemesraan*

Axel : STOP! Nanti jadi rated M (ha?)

Marluxia : dann... kenapa kalian gak membunuhku?

Karen : huh.. Kalau kau kalah, kau pasti masuk lagi ke pokeball dan serangan kami padamu sia sia. Hanya membuang energi! Jadi, mendingan attack Koro dan Chalice selaku tuan nya supaya bisa kalah total. Masalahnya, Koro dan Chalice terkenal sebagai orang yang sangat kuat. Jadi kita gak bisa menyerang secara fisik, tapi secara mental dan psikologis! Itu strategiku XD

Marluxia : ...

Karen : eh? Ada apa, Gaku?

Marluxia : t-tidak.. Jadi,, aku mau bunuh kamu boleh?

Axel : yakin bisa menang?

...

...

*krik*

...

...

Marluxia : huh.. Aku menyerah. Baiklah! Aku akan ikut berperang bersama kalian! Aku penasaran pingin lawan Koro dan Chalice yang katanya kuat itu...

Axel : yeay! Penyihir kece Gakupo berpihak pada kita! Makasih ya!

So.. This is the group!

Shiroi Karen (White Flare)

Axel

Marluxia a.k.a Gakupo

VS

CoreFiraga (Dark & Ice)

Saix a.k.a Kaito

Chalice07 (Dark Flame)

Xemnas a.k.a Luka

Zexion a.k.a Miku

Larxene a.k.a Rin

Apa rencana gila mereka? Silahkan liat Chapter depan!

**TBC~**

Nah, Karen ucapkan _**CONGRATULATION**_ buat **Chalice07, LyraKuruta404, Yami Nova**, dan **Hikari Kengo** yang bisa menebak siapakah sang '?' dengan benar XD sayang sekali Karen gak punya winner prize. Kalo mau minta Len aja! XD

Dan buat **CoreFiraga, Hibiki Kira, Liaalicious,** dan **liveless-snow**, arigatou udah mau mencoba menebak sang '?', walaupun jawabannya salah XD

Karena Karen gak sempet bales review pas pulang camping kemarin, jadi Karen bales disini aja ya XD umm,,, buat Chalice07, CoreFiraga, Liaalicious, Hibiki Kira, Dark Kuroi, dan LyraKuruta404, karena reviewnya udah sempet Karen bales, jadi Karen gak bales lagi ya!

**To : liveless-snow**

**Ah, gak apa apa kok XD Bahasa inggris Karen jauh lebih ancur lagi. Hau ar yuh? Nais tu mit yu? #plak XD**

**Yuupp! Len best uke 4eveerrr! (****̯****̯****) plus plus maid uniform nya XD jadi tsundere hime-sama deh XD**

**Tenang! Len akan tersiksa dalam damai #dibunuh Len XD**

**Intinya, ****arigatou buat reviewnya XD**

**To : Dark Nivarox**

**Selamat! Anda berhasil! Rayakan sukses Anda bareng pop-mie! #plak!**

**Ugh.. *benjol* Ah iya! Terima kasiiihh banyak buat reviewnya!**

**To : Yami Nova**

**Eh?! Jangan di 'plak!' Kan jawabannya bener XD**

**arigatou buat reviewnya!**

**To : Hikari Kengo**

**Hontou ni? *fiuh* untunglah masih ngelawak...**

**Yap! Betul sekali! Itu adalah Shiroi Karen! XD**

**Arigatou buat reviewnya!**

**To : NumpangLewat**

**Sip! Sudah update! Arigatou buat reviewnya!**

**To : milkuat 1**

**Yosh! Arigatou udah menyukai fic Karen! Dan arigatou buat reviewnya!**

Ah! Gomen ne juga buat typo chapter lalu! Yang 'Vocaloid mai_' . Harusnya 'Vocaloid mai _'. Dan udah ketauan jawabannya 'Kingdom Hearts' XD

Gomen ne kalo jadi lari ke Kingdom Hearts! Karen bener bener gak ada ide buat fic, jadi Karen mau bikin fun and games moment dulu XD

Umm... Janji update ya? Mungkin awal bulan Juli 2013 deh. Soalnya minggu depan Karen mau vacation with my family, otomatis gak bisa update XD

Okaaayy! Part 1 of 3 fun and games udah di update! Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat Karen update di awal Juli!

So, Mind to Review?


	10. Chapter 10 : plan(s)

**Disclaimer : **

**1.) Vocaloid bukan punya Karen!**

**2.) Chapter ini hasil main sambung cerita kepunyaan author CoreFiraga dan Chalice07!**

**3.) Kingdom Hearts bukan punya Karen!**

**4.) Pokemon juga bukan punya Karen!**

**5.) Nama nama author disini adalah para author ! Jadi bukan punya Karen!**

**6.) Karen gak punya apa apa XD **

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid :**

**Terra (senjata : keyblade) - Slei'o'lei**

**Marluxia (senjata : scythe) - pastinya Gakupo~ XD**

**Saix (senjata : claymore) - Kaito**

**Xemnas (senjata : arial blades) - Luka**

**Zexion (senjata : Lexicon (sejenis buku yang super tebel)) - Miku**

**Larxene (senjata : pisau yang diselipkan di tangan) - Rin**

**Axel (Fire. Senjata : Chakrams)**

**.**

**.**

**Author :**

**CoreFiraga (Dark & Ice)**

**Chalice07 (Dark Flame)**

**Shiroi Karen (White Flare)**

**? (punya jiwa dagang yang tinggi) (hah?!)**

**? (Fortune-Teller)**

**?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, dan ? (Kolektor handal (?))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land **

**~Chapter 10~**

Karen : okedeh! Yok kita ngestalk!

Marluxia : tapi biar gak ketauan, kita harus nyamar!

Karen : bener juga! Ayo kita bongkar lemari baju Chalice! Siapa tau ada selendang bidadari nya Jaka Tarub (?)

Dan mereka menemukan selendang yang membuat mereka menjadi tak terlihat dan mulai mengstalk Koro dan Chalice

**~at Chalice and CoreFiraga's place...**

Koro : Chalice, toko biskuitnya disini.

Chalice : beliin kue dong... *puppy eyes*

Koro : yaudah...

Marluxia : wahduh! Chalice tidak optimis dan konsisten! Tadi katanya mau beli biskuit. Masa sekarang beli kue

Karen : lah? Yang bayar juga bukan kamu kan?

Axel : * nyomot kue dalam diam*

Karen : Axel! Taruh kue itu!

Axel : emangnya kenapa?

Marluxia : kita kan pakai selendang tembus pandang! Kalo kau makan kue, kan orang luar ngeliat kue nya melayang tanpa dipegang siapapun!

Penjual kue : UGGGGHHHYYAAAAA! Ada kue melayang!

Karen : tuh kan...

Koro : *sadar dengan keberadaan Karen dkk* jadi rusuh. Pergi yuk.

Chalice : okee *sambil makan kue*

Koro dan Chalice pergi dari toko kue, sedangkan yang lain masih mengstalk mereka.

Marluxia : noh kan! Nyaris aja ketauan! Sekarang keberadaan kita terancam. Kalo Koro dan Chalice tau kita disini, kita bisa diserang dan mati!

Karen : huh! Kamu sih! *noel Axel dengan napsu sampe Axel salto berjamaah (?) dan menimpa Marlux. Marlux menimpa Saix (dateng dari mana?), Saix menimpa Xemnas. Xemnas nabok Saix, Saix nabok Marlux, Marlux nabok Axel, Axel nabok Karen, sedangkan Karen bingung tabokannya mau dikirim kemana*

Marluxia : eh eh eh eh! Kok jadi ane ikutan kena?!

Karen : lux, sejak kapan kau jadi ahli bahasa dan meteorologis? (?)

Axel : gapapa lah, lux. Kita kan sahabat, harus senasib sepenanggungan baik cuka maupun dokar (?) *megang bahu Marlux*

Karen : gak sekalian pempek palembang kapal selem.. (?) Bah

Marlux : eh?! Lu abis emut emut kue udah cuci tangan blom? Enak banget mepernya. Dasar, mencari kesempitan dalam kesempatan

Karen : ((wah, aku dikacangin))

Axel : Wesh… tenang man! Ane udah cuci tangan kok! Pake sabun cap telepon! Wangi kan?

Marlux : Pasti itu sabun yang kau gunakan untuk nyuci baju. Abis… bajumu wanginya bikin puyeng, Xel!

Axel : Salah… aku kalo nyuci baju mah pake sabun colek cap mak lampir!

Karen : Setauku pewarna baju yang ada merek 'cap kodok'-nya… bukan malah sabun colek.

Chalice : Mereka lagi ngapain sih? *menunjuk Karen, Axel, dan Marluxia yang tengah berdebat mengenai sabun*

Koro : Tau ah! Ngomongin iklan produk sabun kok di sini… Mereka mau jadi salesman mungkin!

Chalice : hei Koro. Aku punya firasat kalau mereka sedang mencari kelemahan kita dengan membuntuti kita. Kita harus singkirkan mereka segera! *ngeluarin Dark Flame*

Koro : jangan kita yang menghadapi. Suruh para Voca aja. Biar mereka latihan fisik dan batin. Aku udah keluarin Saix. Kau udah keluarin Xemnas, kan?

Chalice : yep!

Karen : EEEH? Kita bisa diliat sama Chalice dan Koro! Mana selendangnya? *raba raba*

Axel : Marlux! Selendangnya mana?

Marluxia : diambil Saix

Axel : Saix! Selendangnya mana?

Saix : ada sama Superior

Axel : Xemnas! Selendangnya mana?

*xemnas hilang*

Axel : SELENDANGNYA ADA SAMA XEMNAS!

Chalice : itu pada ngomongin selendang apaan ya?

Koro : gak tau, ini kali yg mereka cari *nunjukin selendang berwarna pelangi (?)* aku dapet dari xemnas

Chalice : jual aja!

Karen : *nguping* t-tidak! Selendangnya mau dijual! mau tak mau... KITA! Harus melanjutkan kegiatan stalk kita!

Axel : gimana caranya?! Selendang mayang (?) nya aja di Koro!

Marluxia : hmm.. Mau tidak mau kita harus pake cara tradisional

Karen : apa?! Pake topeng kulit kayak topeng monyet?!

.

.

.

Koro : eh ada toko selendang!

Chalice : jual! Jual! Trus beliin selendangnya Kaito ya~!

Koro : Sip, sip. *datengin toko bangunan* MESEE BUUU! MAO JUAL SELENDANG BOLE YA?

KamikazeKurobara2301 (pemilik toko bangunan) : maap, bang. Kami hanya menerima jual beli Cola Coca. Kalo mau jual selendang, silahkan ke toko seberang

Chalice : oh oke.. Makacih ya, tante Mika~ ayo Koro! Kita ke toko seberang!

liveless-snow : *lirik lirik* ehh! Liat liat! Ada yang mau jual selendang!

LyraKuruta404 : .ha. benar (pake titik)

Hikari Kengo : apalagi selendangnya ajaib! Denger denger itu pemberiannya Bruce Lieieie (?), jagoan Bundaran HI!

Liaalicious : wadeh.. Pasti harganya mahal kalo aku bisa memilikinya!

Dark Nivarox : eeitts! Tak bisa! Selendang penuh mutu itu hanyalah milikku seorang!

LyraKuruta404 : jangan serakah.

liveless-snow : okeh! Siapa cepat, dia dapat! Setuju?!

Dark Kuroi : yup! kalau begitu, AYYYOOO SERBU! (Dark Kuroi : hastegah saya OOC sekali.. *pundung*)

Hibiki Kira : KEJAR MEREKAAAA! *ngejar sambil khayang*

All : *menyerbu Chalice dan Koro dan menyebabkan gempa bumi lokal, membuat para Titan (!) 5-4 meter class disekitarnya berterbangan (?)*

.

.

.

Karen : *nguping* WOOOIII GAKUPO! INI SERIUSAN NIH! Selendangnya mau dijual! Direbutin pula! Kalau hilang, aku tidak bisa kembali ke khayangan (?!)

Marluxia : wah, itu masalah keciiillll *memperlihatkan kuku jari (?)* kita panggil aja yah.. PROK PROK PROK.. SUPERMAN!

JENG JENG JEEEEEENG JEJEJEJEJEJEEEEEENNGGG!

Sephiroth (chara KH) : *cosplay Superman (?)* halo, saudara saudara! Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?

Axel : ((ini superman atau resepsionis?))

Marluxia : ehehemm.. Gini, Sep. Gadis separuh cowo ini mau kembali ke khayangan, tapi selendangnya udah diobral di (?) Bisa bantuin dia nyari khayangan, gak?

Sephiroth : tidak masalah. Yang penting, keadilan harus dijaga

Lalu Karen dan Sephiroth pun terbang mencari khayangan (?)

Sephiroth : GIMANAA? Keliatan gak khayangannnya?

Karen : beloomm! Kekiri sedikit! Iyak, kanan kanan! Kiri! Balas kiri! *sambil niup peluit* ((author ganti profesi))

Sephiroth dan Karen udah menjelajahi angkasa naik Keyblade Airlines (Koro : heh! Fic I jangan dibawa bawa!). Udah ke bulan, mars, jupiter, hingga blackhole (?). Mari kita doakan semoga selamat sampai tujuan, berhubung pilotnya buta dan suka berantem sama kopilot yang hobi makan keju busuk, sampai sampai pesawatnya oleng dan membuat OB nya muntah darat (?)

(Baca aja fic Kingdom Hearts nya CoreFiraga berjudul 'Keyblade Airlines'. Pasti langsung ngerti uraian diatas)

Back to laptop~

Sephiroth : MANA SIH KHAYANGANNYA?!

**~Koro dan Chalice udah pulang ke rumah...**

Koro : belom pulang mereka?

Chalice : BELOOM! MUAHAHAHA! BELOM PULANG! KWEHEHEHEHE!

Koro : *astogoh..* Main KH yuk!

Chalice : gabisa main...

Koro : liatin aja i main, sambil nungguin Karen yang gak balik-balik. Udah Marlux juga hilang lagi...

Chalice : kan bisa pake Marluxtracker.

Koro : Oh iya! *menyalakan Marluxtracker*

(Ummm... Silahkan bayangkan sendiri kayak gimana Marluxtracker itu. Soalnya Karen sendiri gatau XD samakan aja dengan pelacak ayam ilang (?))

BEEEP BEEEEPP! BEEPP BEEPP!

Koro : wah, sinyal nya deket banget nih! Pasti Marluxia dkk udah mau nyampe sini!

Chalice : aku buka pintu dulu yah!

BEEEPP BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!

Chalice : *buka pintu* selamat dat-

DUUAAAAARRRRR!

Karen, Axel, Marluxia nongol dari langit dan merusak loteng rumah Chalice

Koro : WOIII! Gimana sih datang dari atap!? Rusak atap rumahku!

Chalice : Ini jadi rumah kita berdua nih? Ini kan rumahku...

Karen : Ehehehehe...

Koro : Marluxia! Masuk pokeball lagi sana!

Axel : aku gimana?

Koro : perbaikin atap rumah.

Karen : *berbisik ke Axel* huh! Si Koro... Kita kan udah 'berbaik hati' ngestalk dia! Aku sampai berjuang bermati raga nyari khayangan terus diterjunin dari Mars ke sini sama Sephiroth! Alhasil banyak orang yang membuat permohonan begitu aku jatoh dari langit! (?). Eh, sekarang malah disuruh benerin atap!

Axel : *berbisik ke Karen* tau tuh! Aku dan Gakupo aja sampai ngubek ngubek untuk nyari selendang mayang nya Chalice dan kita bayar di muka, tunai dengan cicilan 0% per bulan. Terus kita minjem buku terbang (?) nya Zexion dengan rayuan jitu nya Marluxia buat nyusul Karen sama Sephiroth. Tapi bukunya kehabisan avtur dan kita landing di atap rumah. Huh, padahal aku berharap bisa naik pangkat dari pilot jadi jendral pilot (ada yah?) karena bisa nyopir buku dengan baik dan benar. Sekarang?! Kita disuruh betulin atap!

Karen : *berbisik ke Axel* betul betul betul. Mana Marluxia kabur lagi! Dia cowok yang enggak berperikenobodycowokan!

Axel : *berbisik ke Karen* dia takut kulitnya yang mulus ternodai oleh beton dan perkakas lainnya.

Karen : *berbisik ke Axel* tidak bisa begini terus! Kita harus balas dendam!

Axel : *berbisik ke Karen* caranya?

Karen : *berbisik ke Axel* kita delete semua emulatornya Koro!

Axel : *berbisik ke Karen* jangan, ren! Bisa bisa kita digantung di jemuran! Dia memperlakukan chara di fandom vocaloid aja dengan sangat enggak elit dan merusak nama baik. Apalagi kita, somebody dan nobody yang hobi arisan?

Karen : *berbisik ke Axel* wah, benar juga katamu... Tapi,, kayaknya kita harus menemukan solusi buat benerin atap nya deh. Chalice udah menunjukkan tatapan 'ganti-atau-aku-kamehameha'

Koro : Tepat sekali... Perbaikilah atap rumahku sekarang atau kalian akan lebih menderita daripada Nobody yang memiliki hati (?)

Chalice : Ganti...

Karen : *shock* a-apa?! Dia mendengar pembicaraan kita?! Kok dari awal kayaknya Koro punya indra keenam sih?!

Axel : tepat sekali, saudara/i (?) Karen. Saya menyetujui pernyataan gaje namun akurat Anda.

Karen : *menatap atap rumah yang jebolnya ekstrim sekali* ah, tapi aku males benerinnya nih! Mana gak ada modal lagi!

Axel : kalau gitu kita suruh Koro dan Chalice aja yang benerin!

Koro : Chalice, mau benerin gak?

Chalice : Gak mau.

Koro : kalau gitu, mari pergi. *menghilang bersama Chalice dengan Dark Corridor sambil menempatkan barrier*

Dark Corridor adalah semacam sihir di Kingdom Hearts untuk teleport ke tempat lain. Dalam fic ini, CoreFiraga dan Axel dapat menggunakannya.

Karen : EEEEEH? Mereka menghilang!

Axel : kita gak bisa kabur lagi! Masa kita harus perbaikin atap sih!?

Karen : uugghh... Kapan kalahnya nih mereka?! Kok mereka cerdik banget sih?!

Axel : pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.. Mungkinkah dia jelmaan Marluxia?

Karen : bisa jadi! Kita harus menyelidikinya! Axel! Nyalain Dark Corridor!

Axel : e-eh?! Atapnya?

Karen : masabodo. Toh pemiliknya kabur, jadi kita cabut aja~

Axel : oke deh..

Koro : *muncul* Saya muncul lagi, dan kalian gak bisa keluar sampai kalian perbaikin atap rumahku!

Chalice : Benar! Perbaikin atap rumahku!

Axel : Karen! Kita gak bisa kabur!

Karen : k-kok mereka bisa tau kalo kita mau kabur? Jangan jangan ada CCTV disini?! *celingukan nyari CCTV*

Axel : jadi,,, gimana Karen?

Karen : kau aja yang perbaiki.. SYUUUUNNGGG *nyolong Dark Corridor nya Koro n' Chalice yang kebetulan kebuka dan kabur dari TKP*

Koro : Tak bisa. Hanya aku dan Chalice yang bisa memakai Dark Corridor ini.

Karen : *kelempar balik ke rumah Chalice* aku gak bisa kabur!

Axel : *menjentikkan jari* nah! Itu dia!

Karen : apa?

Axel : kita cosplay Koro dan Chalice jadi Karen dan Axel! Sedangkan kita cosplay jadi Koro dan Chalice

Karen : cara yang ribet, tapi boleh juga XD

Koro : gak bisa. Dark Corridor itu mengetahui siapa yang asli dan palsu.

Karen : KITA GAK BISA KELUAR!

Koro : kalian emang gak bisa apa-apa, udahlah, aku yang perbaikin *menjetikkan jari, menggunakan Power of Nothingness untuk memperbaiki atap rumah Chalice*

Chalice : ARIGATOU!

Karen Axel : nah, gitu dong daritadi!

Koro : Mau makan es krim?

Chalice : mau!

Koro : oke deh! Kita pergi makan es krim dulu

Chalice : oke! Bye Karen!

BLAM! *suara pintu ditutup*

Karen : es krim yah... *pasang pose berpikir sambil cubit cubit bibir (?)*

Axel : kenapa, ren? punya ide jitu lagi?

Karen : eh? Kok tau?

Axel : iya lah! Dari tadi otakmu isinya begituan semua. So, apa rencananya?

Karen : kali ini kita ngestalk, tapi pake metode yang berbeda! Metode yang paling mutakhir ala Shiroi Karen!

Axel : apa tuh?

Karen : *membisikkan sesuatu pada Axel*

Axel : *senyum senyum sendiri, evil grin, dll*

Karen : dah! Ngerti?

Axel : ngerti banget! Mwehehehe... Btw, kenapa pake acara bisik bisik? Kenapa gak langsung ngomong aja?

Karen : dialog kita kan dibaca sama reader dan Koro-kun di hp nya. Nanti ketauan dong rencana kita...

Axel : bener juga yah...

Karen : oke, Axel! Bikinin dark corridor nya!

Axel : okeee!

**~di warung es krim Mak Flamboyan (?)~**

Karen : itu mereka! Axel! Siap sedia!

Axel : oke sip! *mengintai*

.

.

.

Koro : Chalice mau es krim rasa apa?

Chalice : hm...

Koro : coklat dua ya!

Chalice : HEI! Aku blom ngomong apa-apa

Koro : Chalice, *membisikan sesuatu*

Chalice : Oke, kita harus waspada!

.

.

Karen : *masih nguping* Gimana, xel?

Axel : mereka pesan 2 es krim coklat!

Karen : argh! Kukira Chalice akan pesan rasa stroberi atau vanila! Tapi biarlah! Rencana ini tetap akan berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan!

Axel : wah! Boss hebat!

Karen : -_-" aku merasa jadi bos preman disini

Axel : oke, jadi selanjutnya kita ngapain?

Karen : hmm... *mikir* entahlah.. Mereka susah ditaklukan.

Tiba tiba~

Yami Nova : *nepok punggung dengan napsu* YO! SHIROI KAREN!

Karen : *ngegelundung di tangga*

Axel : eh?! Author Yami Nova?! Kok bisa disini?!

Yami Nova : tadi CoreFiraga dan Chalice ngajakin aku ke sini. Ikut aja. Sekalian refreshing :D

Karen : *datang* *pegangin punggung tua nya yang encok* Y-yami Nova.. Ada apa?

Yami Nova : kau sendiri ngapain?

Karen : ugh.. Lagi mengintai CoreFiraga dan Chalice07 tuh *nunjuk Koro n' Chalice di counter makanan*

Axel : kita mau cari kelemahan mereka.

Yami Nova : kelemahan? Hmm... Kelemahan tiap orang,,,, biasanya orang yang panik mudah ditaklukan. Tapi...-

Karen : PANIK! ITU DIA! Arigatou, Nova-san!

Yami Nova : c-chooottoo! Aku belom selesai ngomong...-

Karen : iya iya.. Aku tau XD oke! Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa! *lari*

Axel : a-ano.. Maafkan Karen. Dia terlalu bersemangat. Jaa~ *lari*

Yami Nova : ... *pake fortune-telling magic* ini buruk... Lebih baik aku awasi mereka...

**TBC~**

**Gomen ne, Karen gak bisa bales review. Sebentar lagi mau vacation, tapi BELOM BERESIN KOPER! Aaarrrgghh! Plus lagi badmood gegara Baka Noise Wave! Aaaaarrrggghhhh! Karen nyasar terus di Noise Wave dari Megaman Starforce 3 : Black Ace! Dan itu bikin naik darah! Apalagi random battle yang so annoying! Grrr! Mau Run Away from battle juga gak bisa! Baka Omega-Xis! (**۳**Д****)**۳

**Roxas juga! Ugghh! Kenapa Roxas gak bisa teleport dari maze di WonderLand ke entrance WonderLand?! Karen nyasar nih! Mana Heartless nya nyebelin lagi! Baru mau nyerang, udah teleport entah kemana! GRRRRRR! Kapan bisa tamatin Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days kalo nyasar mulu?! Udah mana Xion makin nyebelin lagi! Cuih!**

**Udah gitu save data game Final Fantasy nya Karen DIILANGIN SAMA ADIK KAREN! KAPAN TAMATNYAAAAAA?! PADAHAL MASUK SEKOLAH TINGGAL BEBERAPA MINGGU LAGI! MANA BISA TAMATIN 3 GAME YANG NGULANG DARI AWAL DAN TANPA CHEAT DENGAN WAKTU SESINGKAT ITU?! GROOOAAAAARRRRR! *EM Wave Change jadi Taurus Fire, babat habis boneka Angry B*rd punya adik Karen***

**Udah mana Luminous Arc 3, Kingdom Hearts : Re:Coded, dan Harvest Moon : The Tale of Two Towns masih ngejar tamat juga lagi! Karen gak bisa meninggal dengan tenang! #plak!,- maksudnya meninggalkan Nintendo DS Karen disita pas masuk sekolah dalam keadaan hati tenang.. Kalo utang tamat game nya udah tercapai kan belajar juga nyaman.. Gak ada beban di hati #plak! **

**Ah! Gomen ne Karen jadi marah marah... Lagi kesel sih! Ugh!**

**Okelah.. Buat Chalice07 dan CoreFiraga: yup. Ini diambil dari mini fic sambung ceritanya Karen sama Koro-kun di whatsapp dan dikirim Koro-kun ke PM nya Chalice-san. 2 bulan yang lalu kan udah dapet ijin pemakaian mini fic ini dari Koro-kun. Jadi Karen pake aja XD walaupun ada beberapa bagian yang diilangin dan diganti biar nyambung sama Vocaloid karena aslinya itu full Kingdom Hearts... Hehehehe XD**

**Tapi, arigatou buat yang mau baca dan review fic absurd Karen. Sekali lagi, gomenasai Karen gak bisa bales reviewnya... Tapi Karen baca kok review para reader! ****Arigatou**** buat dukungannya!**

**Whoaa! Sepertinya semua author reviewer udah masuk ya? Eits! Tunggu dulu! Masih ada 1 author lagi yang akan masuk di chapter depan. Siapakah gerangan? Silahkan tunggu next chapter!**

**So, Mind to Review?**


	11. Chapter 11 : the end of sarabian author

**Disclaimer : **

**1.) Vocaloid bukan punya Karen!**

**2.) Chapter ini hasil main sambung cerita kepunyaan author CoreFiraga dan Chalice07!**

**3.) Kingdom Hearts bukan punya Karen!**

**4.) Pokemon juga bukan punya Karen!**

**5.) Shingeki no Kyojin : Attack on Titan bukan punya Karen!**

**6.) Nama nama author disini adalah para author ! Jadi bukan punya Karen!**

**7.) Karen gak punya apa apa XD **

**Vocaloid :**

**Terra (senjata : keyblade) - Slei'o'lei**

**Marluxia (senjata : scythe) - pastinya Gakupo~ XD**

**Saix (senjata : claymore) - Kaito**

**Xemnas (senjata : arial blades) - Luka**

**Zexion (senjata : Lexicon (sejenis buku yang super tebel)) - Miku**

**Larxene (senjata : pisau yang diselipkan di tangan) - Rin**

**Author :**

**Axel (Fire. Senjata : Chakrams)**

**CoreFiraga/Koro (Dark & Ice)**

**Chalice07 (Dark Flame)**

**Shiroi Karen (White Flare)**

**KamikazeKurobara2301 (punya jiwa dagang yang tinggi)**

**Yami Nova (Fortune teller)**

**LyraKuruta404, Hibiki Kira, liveless-snow, Liaalicious, Dark Nivarox, Dark Kuroi, dan Hikari Kengo (Kolektor handal (?))**

**? (Water & Healing Magic)**

**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land**

**~Chapter 11~**

Karen : *hosh... Hosh...* AXEL! Aku menemukan solusi nya! kita blablablablabla...

Axel : *kaget* *cemas* t-tapi.. Apa ini gak keterlaluan, kar?

Karen : tidak masalah~ aku sudah punya solusi kalau ini jadi bencana besar. Nah, kau bawa alat alatnya?

Axel : ini, ren!

Karen : bagus! Beri 'ini' sedikit sebagai tambahan. Aku baru membelinya di toko tadi

Axel : eh? Beli dimana tuh? Aku juga mau beliin buat Roxas!

Karen : nanti kukasih alamat tokonya. sekarang, cepat jalankan misinya! Nanti mereka keburu curiga!

Axel : tenang, kar. Mereka tak akan menyadari keberadaan kita sekalipun pakai magic atau alat ajaib lainnya. Aku udah atur itu. Mwehehehehe..

.

.

.

Koro : Disini rame, mau makan tempat lain gak?

Chalice : Mau!

Koro : *mengsummon dark corridor dan menghilang bersama Chalice*

.

.

.

Karen : kuso! Mereka kabur!

Axel : tenang, Karen. Aku sudah memprogram supaya 'itu' mempengaruhi Koro dan Chalice bila sudah masuk ke dark corridor

Karen : wah! Pinter kau! Aku aja gak kepikiran! Tapi,, gimana kalau Koro membatalkan pake sihirnya?

Axel : senjata 'itu' sudah kuupgrade ke level tinggi! Mereka tidak dapat menyembuhkannya pake dark magic mereka, termasuk kita sekalipun! Cara menyembuhkannya hanya menunggu efek obatnya hilang dengan sendirinya~

Karen : Oke, kita tinggal tunggu efeknya. Axel, bawa kamera, kan?

Axel : yap! Okey,,, ikuti Koro dan Chalice! *pake dark corridor*

.

.

.

.

.

~Koro and Chalice, Twilight Town~

Koro : *keluar dari Dark Corridor* Kita sampai!

Chalice : kok kita nyasar ke Twilight Town?

Koro : gak tau, udah naik menaranya aja!

~Dan mereka naik menara itu.

Koro : Eh ada Roxas (character KH)!

Chalice : Ada author creativeactive juga! Heya!

Roxas : Eh ada kalian! Mau makan es krim sama-sama?

Chalice : Mau!

creativeactive : mau es krim garam laut?

Chalice : gak usah, kita berdua udah ada es krim sendiri kok

Koro : btw, ngapain kau disini?

creativeactive : jadi setelah kau mengajakku ke dunia KH bareng Chalice dan Yami Nova, aku ketemu Colossal Titan (lho?!) Pas aku mau dimakan, datanglah Roxas Titan (?!) menyelamatkanku. Jadi sekarang kita lagi nyantai. Kalian sendiri?

Chalice : kita lagi mencoba melindungi Vocaloid yang ada di dalam Pokeball dari author Shiroi Karen dan Axel dan blablabla... *bersabda*

creativeactive : kayaknya seru tuh. Bolehkah aku bergabung? Magic ku adalah Water dan Healing.

Koro : maaf, tidak boleh. Aku punya firasat kalo Karen merencanakan hal buruk

Chalice : kami tidak mau kau kena masalah :D

creativeactive : yah.. Oke deh! Tapi kalau kalian perlu bantuan, hubungi aku, yah! *kasih nomer telpon*

Koro : oke!

Dan mereka berempat makan es krim di atas menara jam itu.

~Meanwhile Karen and Axel..

Karen : itu dia mereka! *nunjuk ke atas menara jam, tempat Koro, Chalice, creativeactive, dan Roxas berada*

Axel : R-ROXAS?! *mata berbinar binar*

Karen : xel, simpan cintamu nanti! Kita fokus ke misi kita. Menurutku, 20 detik lagi Koro dan Chalice akan terpengaruhi obat itu!

Axel : *kecewa* b-baiklah

.

.

Roxas : ah! aku sama creativeactive dapet tugas menghabisi 3-4 meter class Titan. Kita pergi dulu, yah. Sayonara!

creativeactive : Sayonara! Semoga beruntung!

Chalice : ha'i! Semoga kalian selamat!

Dan mereka berdua menghilang dengan Dark Corridor.

.

.

.

Koro : Kita tinggal berdua ya...

Chalice : iya, eh tapi lihat! Matahari terbenam pada sore hari itu indah ya!

Koro : Twilight Town bukannya Sore melulu ya?

Chalice : Oh iya, teehee.

Tiba tiba...

Karen : SEKARANG!

Axel : *menyerang Koro dan Chalice dalam diam*

Koro & Chalice : *pingsan*

Karen : baiklah~ ketika bangun nanti mereka akan shock!

Axel : benar! Inilah saatnya~

.

.

.

Dalam dunia mimpi alam bawah sadar~

Koro : kita gak jelas ada dimana...

Chalice : dunia mimpi kan?

Koro : siapa yang nyerang kita tadi?!

Chalice : kayaknya sih Karen dan Axel.. Huh. Apalagi coba rencana mereka?

Koro : dunno..

~KH world...

Karen : baik axel! Bangunkan mereka, dan kita cepet cepet kabur dari sini!

Axel : *menyiram air ke Koro dan Chalice*

Karen : baiklah.. Mari kita lihat apakah mereka sudah tukeran jiwa atau belum...

Axel : jadi? Tubuh Koro jiwa Chalice, dan tubuh Chalice jiwa Koro?

Karen : yap! Betul sekali! Obat ini akan aktif setelah penggunanya melalui dunia mimpi mereka. Pas mereka bangun, mereka pasti panik luar biasa! Apalagi Koro bakal kesulitan pake Dark Flame (magicnya Chalice) dan Chalice gak bisa pake Dark and Ice (magicnya CoreFiraga), jadi serangannya gak maksimal! Dengan begitu kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dan membuat para Vocaloid kembali ke Biscuit Land!

Axel : cara ribet... Kenapa gak bunuh aja mereka saat mereka gak sadar?

Karen : cih.. Kurang seru, tau! Mengalahkan musuh karena pingsan?! Itu nggak menantang!

Axel : huh... Apakatamulah.. Dasar over kompetetif.

Karen : sudahlah.. Bangunkan mereka!

.

.

Koro : *bangun* Kalian... LENYAPLAH! *maunya melempar Dark Flame, tapi malah membuka pintu Dark Corridor*

Chalice : *maunya ngelempar Dark Thunder, tapi gak keluar apapun*

Karen : bwahahaha! Gimana tubuh baru kalian? Susah mengontrol kekuatan, kan?

Koro : *sadar* Eh? Aku bisa melihat aku...

Chalice : Sama...

Chalice (tubuh Koro) : jadi, kita tukeran badan?

Koro (tubuh Chalice): sepertinya...

Karen : ((ayoo... Silahkan kalian berpanik ria! Dengan begitu aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah!))

Chalice (tubuh Koro): gawat nih, aku cewek yg kejebak di tubuh cowok...

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : Aku cowok yang kejebak di tubuh cewek. Huh. Menyebalkan

Chalice (tubuh Koro): iya...

Koro (tubuh Chalice): tapi aku sekarang jadi cewek, kalau misalnya mau ke toilet gimana?

Chalice (tubuh Koro) : tahan.

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : ide bagus...

Karen : *cengo* A-APA APAAN KALIAN?! Masa udah tukeran badan aja bisa sesantai itu sih?! Tanpa panik lagi! Emotionless banget!

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : jadi KAU penyebabnya?! *nge-rage*

Karen : *glek*

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : rasakan ini! *mengeluarkan Dark Thunder, tapi gak bisa* eh?! Ada apa ini?!

Axel : hohoho... Tubuh kalian kan ketuker. Otomatis kekuatannya tukeran juga~

Chalice (tubuh Koro) : ugh.. Xemnas! Zexion! Larxene! I choose you! *keluarin pokeball*

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : Saix! Marluxia! I choose you! *keluarin pokeball*

Xemnas Zexion Larxene Saix Marluxia (Luka Miku Rin Kaito Gakupo) : CIAATTTT! *serang*

Karen : huh. Mereka lagi. Axell...

Axel : baik! *serang*

JDUAAAR!

Lagi lagi para Vocaloid kalah telak! Mereka kembali masuk ke pokeball dengan energi minimum

Karen : hahaha! *evil laugh* bersiaplah untuk kalah, CoreFiraga dan Chalice07! *nyiapin White Flare*

Axel : *nyaipin chakram dan Fire*

Chalice (tubuh Koro) : g-gawat! Berlindung dimana, nih?!

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : kayaknya kita akan kalah..

Chalice (tubuh Koro) : hoi! Jangan bercanda! Kita gak boleh kalah! Nanti para Vocaloid akan kembali ke Biscuit Land dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Len!

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : terpaksa kita relakan.. Apa boleh buat...

Karen Axel : HIYAAAAAAA... *serang*

? : tunggu sebentar!

? : WATER SLICER!

DASHHH! DASSHH! CLANG!

Karen Axel : OGYAAAA! *terlempar ke Dark Corridor buatan Koro yang ada di belakang mereka daritadi*

VUNG! Karen dan Axel lenyap ditelan Dark Corridor.

? : fiuh.. Nyaris saja. Telat 1 detik akibatnya bisa fatal!

? : anyways, Kalian tidak apa apa?

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : eh?!

"YAMI NOVA?! CREATIVEACTIVE?!"

Yami Nova : yep! It's me

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : kok kalian bisa disini?!

creativeactive : ah, tadi pas aku udah pulang dari misi, aku ketemu Yami Nova di jalan. Dia bilang kalo dia melihat kalian dalam bahaya menggunakan Fortune Magic nya. Jadi kita buru buru kesini, deh XD

Chalice (tubuh Koro) : souka.. Arigatou untuk pertolongannya!

Yami Nova & creativeactive : Douita :D

~Sementara itu didalam Dark Corridor buatan Koro (CATAT ITU! Dark corridor BUATAN COREFIRAGA yang isinya racun buatan Karen sendiri!)

Karen : ugh.. Kuso... Hei! Ini dimana?!

Axel : sepertinya ini di dark corridor

Karen : (tidak menyadari bahwa dark corridor itu udah kena racun) oh.. Bukan perangkap yang sulit. Axel, buat jalan keluarnya ke tempat Koro dan Chalice

Axel : eh? Kalo kita dibunuh gimana?

Karen : itu urusan belakangan (pembunuhan itu urusan belakangan, loh... Pinter banget -_-") pokoknya, kita akan menghadap mereka karena berani membuang kita dengan kasar ke dark corridor!

Axel : baik! *membuat pintu keluar Dark Corridor*

.

.

.

.

.

Karen : *keluar dari Dark Corridor* CUKUP SUDAH! AXEL! Basmi mereka?! *keluarin White Flare*

Yami Nova : ehem... ((Batuk? Minum B*solvon! #plak))

creativeactive : hai, Karen!

Karen : LHO?! KOK ADA YAMI NOVA DAN CREATIVEACTIVE?!

Axel : kebetulan! Yami Nova, creativeactive, maukah kalian bekerjasama..-

Yami Nova : tidak. Kami menolak. Rencanamu udah keterlaluan, Karen! Bermain main dengan jiwa orang!

Creativeactive : kami udah kerjasama sama CoreFiraga dan Chalice07.

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : hei semua, aku punya ide bagus... *membisikan sesuatu*

Chalice (tubuh Koro) : *mendadak evil grin* benar juga! Saatnya balas dendam~

Karen & Axel : eh? EEEHH?! Apa maksud kalian?!

Yami Nova : ayo kita lakukan!

Chalice (tubuh Koro) : Yami Nova, mohon kerjasamanya, yah!

Yami Nova : baik!

Yami Nova & Koro : ATTACK! *menyerang Karen & Axel*

Karen & Axel : *pingsan*

Chalice (tubuh Koro) : yaattaa! Kita berhasil! *loncat loncat*

creativeactive : tinggal nunggu effect nya. ah ya! Kalian mau kukembalikan seperti semula? Aku kan bisa healing magic

Koro (tubuh Chalice) : mau! Tolong yah! Gomen ne merepotkan!

creativeactive : tidak masalah~ oke. Ini dia! *pake healing magic*

~tak lama kemudian...

Chalice (udah kembali ke tubuh aslinya) : kita udah normal

Koro (udah kembali ke tubuh aslinya) : iya...

Chalice : arigatou, creativeactive! Yami Nova!

Yami Nova : jangan seneng dulu. Tugas kita belom kelar!

Koro : eh? Apa itu?

Yami Nova : *evil grin* hehehe... Kalian pulang dulu aja. Bawa para voca ke tempat aman~

Creativeactive : kita ketemuan di Hollow Bastion lagi, yah! Tunggu kami disana!

Koro : oke deh. Yuk Chalice

Koro masuk melalui Dark Corridor version 2 (biar gak kena efek obatnya lagi) dan pergi bersama Chalice dari TKP

Creativeactive : ha'i! Saatnya kita beraksi. *nyirem air dingin ke Karen dan Axel dan cepet-cepet pergi.*

To Be Continued~

Omake :

Karen : *terbangun kena siraman air dingin* BLHUAAA! Ini dimana?!

Axel : sepertinya dunia nyata

Tatap tatapan dimulai..

Karen (tubuh Axel) : TIDAAAAAAAKKKKK! Kembalikan tubuhku!

Axel (tubuh Karen) : kau juga, KAREN! KEMBALIKAN TUBUH INDAHKU! Ini semua karena rencana gila mu!

Karen (tubuh Axel) : kau juga menyetujuinya!

Grrrrrrrr...

**TBC~**

**Gomen ne sekali lagi Karen gak bisa bales revieeeewwwww! Mungkin chapter depan Karen bales semua review dari chapter 9-11 XD**

**Next Chapter! Judulnya masih belom jelas, tapi udah dibikin setengah. Mungkin minggu depan update, setelah Karen tamatin Harvest Moon : Grand Bazaar, Harvest Moon : The Tales of Two Towns, Kingdom Hearts : 358/2 days, dan Kingdom Hearts : Re:coded. Gak akan lama, kok. Soalnya Karen mainnya juga ngebut XD**

**Dan telah kita ketahui jawaban dari pertanyaan chater sebelumnya : siapakah author terakhir yang masuk? Jawabannya adalah creativeactive!**

**Okkaaayy.. Karen jawab pertanyaan reviewer secara menyeluruh aja ya... XD**

**Karen memakai nama para author tanpa ijin supaya jadi surprise. Sengaja Karen pakai nama kalian yang telah setia mengikuti cerita dan mau mereview cerita Karen dari awal sampai akhir XD hadiah gitu deh XD**

**Daann,, untuk author yang minta dimunculin lagi di chapter ini, gomen ne Karen gak bisa menambah peran kalian, karena Karen bingung mau ditambahin dibagian mana dan script udah disusun sejak publish chapter 9.. Gomenasaaaii!**

**Terima kasih juga buat author yang udah mendukung jalannya cerita ini! Walaupun ada beberapa yang kurang setuju karena kebanyakan melenceng dari cerita.. Gomenasaaii! Karen lagi mencoba supaya fic ini gak mainstream di biscuit land, karena bisa bosen bacanya.. Tapi, terimakasih atas kritiknya XD**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
